Our Lil Babies
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: After a lil fun. Gin accidently get's Toshiro pregnant... What is the small captain suppose to do now! THE SEQUEL INFO IS AT THE END!
1. Chapter 1

**Again this is another kind of serious story. It has slight angst in it and it is my first ever Mpreg. I looked this up but I couldnt find any of this pairing with Mpreg so sorry if you think I am copying. Also I am still not very sure on my sex scenes, I am going to try and do it here but please review I need pointers on how I can improve it.**

**Also... I have never actually been in a hospital since birth so I have no clue how it actually all works. Sorry, if I am wrong can you like gimme pointers and maybe I can re-do it and then replace the chapter so everything its right. Thank You!  
Also another thing, I dont know a thing about what real pregnancy is like (only learnt the basics) so since I am going to just have it as Mpreg is different to normal pregnancy you know.**

**This will just be a long oneshot like my last ToshiroXGin fanfic cause I am in the middle of my exams lately and I really just do not have time to start on a real long story. Maybe after I will make a story with lots of chapters but for now you will have to settle for these! This will be based around the time that the soul reapers all went to the human world to help Ichigo.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

It was late but Toshiro needed some fresh air. Rangiku was practically suffocating him and he wasnt sure how much more of Ichigo whinning he would take! So he had chosen to come out and go for a night walk under the stars. It was a clear night and there was a slight breeze which really calmed him down.

Toshiro made his way to the bridge that slung over the river, it was very peaceful here so he was able to lean over the edge, shut his eyes and feel the cool wind on his face. This was the first time he was truly actually alone while in the human world. It seemed so quiet and relaxing. No work to be doing... No Rangiku laughing in his ear... No Members of his team getting into fights... Just him... And that cool touch on his cheek.

...Wait a minute! What cool touch on his cheek?

Toshiro snapped his neck around and saw a smirking Gin, standing there, one of his hands still gently touching Toshiro's cheek. He looked almost the exact same as when he had betrayed them and left with the other traitors Aizen and Tousen. Only now he was wearing a white turtle neck jumper and black trousers with what looked like boots underneath.

"What the...?" he shouted and jumped away

"You realize I was stroking your cheek for a good few minutes there" Gin smiled his usual smile

"Shut it! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course" he smirked

"What?" Toshiro blinked

"You heard me" he grinned

Toshiro stepped back and glared at him. Gin just beamed at him innocently.

"So what are you really doing here?" Toshiro asked

"I have already told you" he smirked

"No, you told me a load of shit! Now I want the truth!" Toshiro growled

Gin stepped up to him and bent down so they were eye level, "This is the truth" he suddenly kissed Toshiro hard on the lips.

Toshiro's eyes widened and he stared at Gin in utter shock. Gin gently moved his right hand around and cupped the back of Toshiro's neck, the other placing gently on his waist and pulling him slightly closer. The younger boy was at a loss, he didn't fight, in fact, he took a step forward, staring at Gin in shock. He couldn't tell if Gin was staring at him or if he had shut his eyes. As he was pulled closer Toshiro found the breath was caught in his throat, he wanted to breath but couldn't.

Blindly he reached up and grabbed ahold of Gin's jumper, shaking, half trying to push away but at the same time, half trying to step even closer. Gin deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue forcefully through his lips. Toshiro gasped and rose his hand, punching him hard on the shoulder but Gin ignored this and continued to kiss him.

"Stop" Toshiro mumbled against his lips, but his words were completely muffled.

Gin pulled back and whispered "Shh, dont talk right now" before kissing him again, this time more gently.

It was a soft peck on his lips, which slowly trailed down to his chin, and then to his neck. He opened up the top part of Toshiro's shirt and began to kissed his throat and chest. He pushed Toshiro up against the side of the bridge and poked his tongue from his lips as he kissed him softly.

"S...S...St...Stop" Toshiro gasped and shut his eyes, rolling his head to the side "N...N...No more... G...Gin That's enough!"

"Shh" Gin repeated and undone his shirt, getting right on his knees and kissing his stomach.

"G...G...Gin..." he rolled his head back and to the left "No more! Stop it! I-"

"I wont hurt you" Gin smiled and went up, kissing him softly "I promise"

"Gin" he whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"It's OK" he kissed him again "Now let's go somewhere more private"

"Wha-" he blinked but Gin had already picked him up and disapeared, moving at top speed.

**000**

"Where am I?" Toshiro gasped, Gin had set him down but he couldnt seem to remove his arms from around his neck, the taller man had to lean down just to make sure Toshiro's feet could actually touch the ground.

"My little home while I am staying here" Gin smiled and suddenly picked him up, one arm under his knees the other behind his back "Come on inside"

Toshiro didnt move, he kept his arms around Gin's neck and found himself cuddling up to him. His mind was buzzing and being in Gin's arms just felt so warm. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't but for some reason he just really couldnt help himself!

"Don't worry, I wont hurt cha" Gin winked slyly

"S...S...Shut up!" Toshiro blushed, pulling his arms back and kicking "And put me down!"

Gin ignored him and walked into the small hut like home, he lay Toshiro down and leaned down himself, kissing him directly on the lips. Toshiro blinked and stared up at him for a moment, when one of his hands began to slip up his shirt and rub his stomach. He stroked him so gently that Toshiro couldn't help but let his eyes half closed, he stared up at Gin in silence as the man slowly tickled him.

Suddenly, Toshiro's eyes snapped open as Gin's hand went lower towards his belt. He reached down and grabbed his hand, forcing Gin away so that he could sit up. He gasped and knocked his hand away and leapt to his feet.

"Get off me! You sick pervert!" Toshiro shouted

"Calm down" he laughed "I told ya, it aint gonna hurt"

"Sick bastard!" Toshiro shouted, breathing heavily and shaking.

"If you dont calm down you are gonna pass out from hyperventalating" Gin stated

"Shut up!" Toshiro shouted, breathing quickly as he stepped forward to hit Gin again, however he was unlucky enough to lose his balance and tumble to the floor. Gin dived forward but didnt manage to grab him until his head had smacked the side of the table.

Toshiro shouted as Gin sat him down, leaning up against the bed, one of his long slender hands reached up and slowly stroked where Toshiro had knocked his head, no doubt it was become a bump but for now it didnt look so bad.

"Here, drink this" he said, reaching into the cuboard beside them and pulling out a small glass and a large drink. He only put a small bit in the glass. "It's a special kind of alcohol to help with pain, but it is very strong" he warned

Toshiro didnt hear a word of that and reached out grabbing the glass and gulping it down in hopes to ease the pain, he then suddenly grabbed the bottle and took another gulp. It tasted BRILLIANT! Gin laughed and took the drink from him.

"Easy... That stuffs strong..." he laughed

"Lil more, head still hurts" Toshiro mumbled. Gin poured him another very small glass and let him gulp it down.

"You OK?" Gin asked kindly

"I think so" he groaned, reaching up and placing his hand on Gin's.

"Good" Gin leaned down and kissed the seadily growing bump, taking hold of Toshiro's hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Why do you care" Toshiro mumbled, but found himself slowly leaning over up against Gin's chest.

"Don't ask" he chuckled weakly "I dont really know myself... All I know is... I want to hold you" he leaned down and titled Toshiro's head up, kissing him softly "And kiss you"

Toshiro's eyes half closed as he stared up at him. Gin leaned down and kissed him again, this time Toshiro kissed back without a fight. Gin smiled and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Toshiro slowly moved his body around and wrapped his arms around his neck. Gin wrapped his arms around his waits and slowly moved back onto the bed, lying back and pulling Toshiro down on top of him.

"W...Wait" Toshiro mumbled as Gin rolled over as he was on top.

"What is it?" Gin whispered kissing his lips gently, then his chin, slowly tracing his lips down to his neck.

"I dont know about this" he whispered as Gin slipped off the rest of his shirt.

"Don't worry, I will stop any time you ask" Gin promised as he reached down and began to take of Toshiro's trousers.

Toshiro nodded slowly, his face was pink slightly from the drink that was slowly setteling in. He moaned as Gin kissed his body and went lower to the waist band of his boxers. Slowly he slipped them down as well and Toshiro gasped, trying and failing to sit up.

"Relax Toshiro" Gin smiled and leaned up kissing him "Just lay there and reeeelaaaaax"

Toshiro shut his eyes and reached up, covering his eyes with his forearm, biting into his lower lip. He felt as Gin went back down and slowly took him in his mouth. Toshiro gasped and bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood. He felt as the man slowly moved back and forth, running his teeth over his growing errection. He ran his tongue along in a slow motion until he brought out a loud moan from the younger boy.

He continued to move back and for, he kept looking up at Toshiro to make sure he was alright. Toshiro has his head facing the wall, his arms spread out either side now, both gripping the sheets tightly as he gasped, still very pink in the face. He was breathing hard and trying not to make any noises (and failing).

Gin waited a few minutes before Toshiro began to try and pull away, gasping and shaking. When suddenly, Toshiro came in the older mans mouth. Gin slowly pulled back and swallowed ever last bit, smirking down as Toshiro stared up at him, panting heavily.

"That... is... gross..." he gasped

"Not really, you taste really lovely" Gin leaned over and pecked his lips, reaching down and undoing his own trousers.

"Gin" he whispered watching him

"It'll feel nice, trust me" Gin said, kissing him as he undressed.

Toshiro nodded up to him slowly and shut his eyes, trying to breath evenly. Suddenly he felt a burst of pain as Gin entered his body. It was impossible to describe. As he began to move it felt like fire burning inside of him, and as he leaned over him it felt horribly hot... But at the same time, there was something there, something there that made Toshiro want it to continue, ignoring the pain.

He wasn't sure how long Gin leaned over, thrusting inside of him, but after some time he the older man thrust into him one more time, coming inside of him, before pulling out. Gin lay down beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man and pulling him to his chest, both panting hard.

"Was that your first time?" Gin panted

"...Yes" Toshiro blushed, burrying his face in Gin's chest and curling up

"Aww" Gin smirked and held him close, allowing his heavy eyelids to slip shut, reaching over and pulling a thick warm blanket over the two of them before slowly falling asleep.

**000**

When he woke the next morning, he woke with a start and he felt very hot. His back was pressed against something very hot and sweaty and there were two long arms around his body tightly. It felt reather nice for some reason and he didnt move, instead he cuddled against the body behind him. Then he realized he was naked... Then he realized the man he was against was naked... Then he remembered what had happened last night.

Toshiro shouted and jumped up, startleing Gin who had been awake, just watching Toshiro, and made him also leapt to his feet.

"What is it?" Gin shouted

"You!" Toshiro snapped, standing on the bed, shaking. Then he realized he was naked and reached down, snatching the blanket and covering himself. His whole body was shaking and he felt like he was on fire, but he refused to show weakness in front of Gin!

"Calm down Toshiro" he sighed and sat on the bed

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he snapped and looked around for his clothes

"They are here" Gin reached down and picked them up, handing them over to him.

Toshiro blinked and slowly took them, not sure why Gin was being so nice. He sat down slowly and began to pull on his clothes. After pulling on his shirt on one arm he found he couldnt do any more, it was hurting too much.

"You should just lie down for a few hours" Gin said "You're still very sore"

"And whose fault is that!" he snapped, reaching up and trying to pull on his other sleeve

"At least let me help you" suddenly he moved and sat behind Toshiro, placing his legs either side of him.

"Get off!" Toshiro snapped

Gin ignored him and lifted up his arm, slowly slipping it inside the sleeve, he was very gentle as he reached around and buttoned up his shirt. He then reached for his boxers and carefully slipped them on as well. Toshiro had stopped fighting now, mainly because he was helping but also because he was just too tired to fight. Gin pulled up his trousers and done them up, then even helped put on his socks and his shoes.

"Hang on a second" Gin said standing "Lemme get dressed and I will drop you off"

"..." Toshiro stared at him for a moment before nodding and laying back. Waiting.

When Gin was dressed he reached over and picked Toshiro up gently bridle style. He carried him to the door and moved at top speed. The sun was just beginning to rise but Gin knew all the places to take that no one went to in the morning.

Toshiro was quiet through out the whole journey, he cuddled up against Gin slightly. If Gin were ever to accidently move in such a way to hurt him, he would grip a part of his clothes of skin and gasp but otherwise he would stay quiet.

Finally they were back at the bridge, no one was around apart from the occasional one or two people but they soon disapeared as well. Gin set Toshiro down and stared at him as the man regained his balance against the side of the bridge. Then Gin swiftly leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"See ya, Shiro..." he whispered and disapeared

Toshiro stared off at the spot he had just been and reached up, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers, then slowly, he took a breath and whispered.

"Don't call me Shiro"

Then he moved around and began to walk down back towards the town. He limped but after a little bit of walking was able to regain his regular balance. Just as Toshiro was about to walk down a street, someone grabbed him from behind and wrapped their arms around him in a hug. He would have fought back but he could tell it was Rangiku as he chest pressed against the back of his head and her voice ripped through his ears.

"Captain! Where were you?" she cried happily

"Rangiku, get off!" Toshiro snapped pulling away and turning around to face her, she was on her own wearing the most revealing clothes she could.

"Captain, we looked for you but couldnt find you" Rangiku said "Where were you?"

"I was busy" Toshiro growled "And now I need rest"

"Well... Um... OK" Rangiku blinked

Toshiro walked passed her sadly and sighed. He remembered everything that had happened last night with Gin. He wasnt angry and annoyed by it, and even though it had hurt and left him rather sore... He enjoyed it. That was what really scared him.

When he had made it to Orihime's home he jumped up onto the roof and sighed, laying back. It was peaceful here, he had learned that on the day they had come here how nice it was. Hardly any cars or loud machinary came by, practically no people walked by making any noise and it was high up, easy to see the bright sun and curved clouds.

Just as his eyes began to close, his mind shot back to when Gin leaned down and kissed him. He remembered the exact taste of his lips. They were so sweet and soft, when they rubbed against Toshiro's he couldnt help but kiss back. And then as his tongue slipped into his mouth... It was so... warm and...-

"What am I thinking?" Toshiro shouted aloud

"Um... Captain Hitsugaya?" came a voice from bellow

Toshiro blinked and looked over the side, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all looking up at him, confused. He blushed and blinked before pulling back and jumping down to the ground in front of them.

"What is it?" he asked strictly

"Um... Well..." Renji coughed and got back to business "A hollow has been spotted, nearish here, shall we just go alone?"

Toshiro was about to say that he wanted to go with them, to help fight, but suddenly he felt a sharp jab in his stomach. He gulped and his eyes widened slight, he leaned over and his arms wrapped around his stomach, panting and falling to one knee.

"Captain!" they all shouted and surrounded him.

"I'm fine!" Toshiro snapped and stood up, ignoring the burning pain inside of him "You all go ahead, I will rest up for a little longer"

"Are you sure Captain?" Ikkaku asked

"I said I was fine! Now go!" Toshiro snapped at them all

They all hesitated but then slowly nodded and headed off. Toshiro took a moment to just stand there and breath before he made his way inside of the house. He still needed more rest.

**000**

The pain still hadn't gone away. It had been at least two months now, but if anything the pain was getting even worse. He found himself waking in the night, clutching his stomach, unable to even shout out with pain. Sometimes he managed to hid it from the others but very often he would break down in front of them without any answer.

They all freaked out when this happened, one time his stomach brunt right in front of Kisuke and Yoruichi who both grabbed him asking if he wanted them to check him over or even to take him to the hospital. Luckily he managed to convince them it was the food they had just ate (both had immediantly put their own untouched food in the bin) and allowed him to rest for a while before heading back to the others again.

Until finally, it happened for what seemed to be the seventh time in front of Rangiku.

"That is it Captain!" Rangiku snapped "We are taking you down to the hospital!"

"No Rangiku" Toshiro growled, standing slowly "I am fine"

"Don't give me that crap anymore, you are not fine" Rangiku frowned, concerned "Captain, what is wrong? Why are you acting so strangely"

Toshiro looked away "It is nothing" he mumbled

"Captain please, just let me take you for a check up" Rangiku pleaded

"...Fine... But after you see I am alright, will you leave it at that?" Toshiro asked

"Yup!"

"And I can go in there on my own, you have to stay in the waiting room, understand" Toshiro growled

"Deal!" Rangiku beamed

"Then I suppose we better go" he grumbled

Rangiku grinned and nodded, following him. They walked quietly the whole way to the Hospital, when they made it, Toshiro walked in like he was fine, Rangiku kept casting him worried looks but otherwise said nothing. They both walked up to the front desk and Toshiro looked around, watching people walk in and out. Soon Rangiku was arguing with the receptionist about not making an appointment or not going to the Doctor's first.

Then the sharp pain came again. It hit him hard and coughed, bringing up quite a bit of sick with it, leaning over and clutching his stomach, gasping in pain. Rangiku spun around and grabbed his shoulder but he pushed her away, trying to right himself up but unable to. He could just about hear people calling for help and others talking around him but he ignored this and forced himself to stand up straight.

"It's alright" came a voice "I can squeeze them in"

"Um, thank you" Rangiku stuttered, tripping over her own words

"Hi son, it's OK, just come with me and we can see whats wrong" said a young male voice, when Toshiro looked up he saw a kind face with dark brown curly hair in a white coat.

Slowly, the two followed him down a long white corridor and to a door. They all looked the same to Toshiro but then he wasnt looking very hard, he was concentrating hard to keep the rest of his lunch in his stomach.

"Now is your..." he looked at Rangiku "sister?"

"Mother" she laughed, beaming at him now

He smiled back "Right, your mother coming in?" although it sounded like he was asking Toshiro he was actually addressing Rangiku.

"Oh no, I will wait out side, Toshiro likes his privacy. And dont worry" she added "He is very truthful"

He nodded and led Toshiro inside. Again Toshiro didnt look around, he just walked and sat down on the long bench by the wall. The man began to go through some paper work before pulling out a few copies and pulling up a chair, sitting beside Toshiro.

"Now before we have a physical examination, I wanted to just ask a few questions, OK?" he smiled

"I suppose" Toshiro grumbled

"Now, firstly, my name is Dr Yukio, what is yours?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" he said

"Alright and your parents names?" he asked

"My... Mother" he grumbled "is called Rangiku Matsumoto"

"And your father?"

Toshiro gulped "He uh... died"

"Oh I am sorry to hear" he said, jotting a few things down "Do you know how he died?"

"Heart... Attack..." Toshiro said the first thing that came to mind

"Alright then..." he wrote a few things more "Is there any history of heart attacks in your family?"

"Not that I know of" Toshiro said

"Alright... Now tell me, when did you begin to feel ill?"

"About... Two months ago, maybe a lol more"

"Can you describe how you feel? Any symptoms?"

"Well... I have been throwing up a lot... I feel dizzy... My stomach burns... My body is hurting a lot" he mumbled

"I see" he wrote down some more notes

Suddenly a horrible thought came to Toshiro... What if it was some kind of injury that humans didnt get. This would cause disaster, he knew it was wrong to come.

"On second thought" Toshiro said standing "I think it is nothing, maybe the flue or something"

"Now now" he gently took hold of his arm "Sit down, better be safe than sorry, right"

Toshiro wanted to struggle but sharp pain hit him and instead he could only sit down and gasp in pain. The Dr grabbed him and lay him on his back, waiting until he had calmed down before continuing with the physical examination.

**000**

Rangiku grew bored, quickly outside and found herself pacing around, playing with her hair and finding reflective mirror's to make sure that she looked good. Soon she was sighing and moaning from boredom. Then suddenly the door opened at the Dr walked out, he looked as if he had seen a cat walk passed on hind legs.

"Um... Miss Matsumoto?" he asked, when she looked up he waved her inside "Your son has asked to speak to you in private... I will talk... After he has..."

Toshiro had specificly asked to be allowed to tell Rangiku, though he didnt know how...

"What is it?" Rangiku asked sitting beside him in the chair the Dr had just occupied while he went to get them all a drink.

"I..." Toshiro gasped, he was shaking with his head down, desperatly trying to hide the tears that threatened to drip down his cheeks.

"What is it Captain?" Rangiku whispered

"I...I...I'm pregnant"

It was as if a bomb had just fell and burst inside Rangiku's mind. She stared at him in complete shock and her mouth slowly dropped.

A while back, it was discovered that only a few people could actually have children in the soul society, some were females and some were males. This was done so that if the race was ever to become in danger, they would always be able to find those few and populate them again. This was good if there were only just males or just females around, then they could mate with a person of the same sex. But after a while, they decided it was no longer needed and those people slowly died off, but occasionally, it will be heard of, of a rare person getting pregnant.

"...What?" Rangiku gasped

"I...I dont know how... I... It cant be but... I am..." he sobbed, tears finally slipping down his cheeks.

There was a long moments of silence as Toshiro kept his head down, tears slowly falling down, Rangiku staring at him, eyes wide with shock. Then slowly, Rangiku reached over and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her buldging chest.

"It'll be OK" Rangiku whispered

"No it wont!" Toshiro sobbed "I...I..." he began to choke on his own tears

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the Doctor stepped in.

"I know this is going to be very difficult for you but I would like to have a talk with you both" he said carefully

Rangiku nodded but Toshiro kept his head down, unable to look at anyone.

"Now I know this is very strange, after all males cannot get pregnant" he said slowly "But I have run every test that I could think of and all have come back the same..." he paused "Apart from the child he is perfectly healthy"

"I dont want anyone to know" Toshiro suddenly said "No one, ever!"

"Understandable, I wont push you into anything you want to do" he nodded "Now then... You do have a few options, taking that the birth of this child will be the same as any other child... You can get an abortion and stop the child before it can be born... You can give birth to the child and raise it like normal or you can give birth and put it up for adoption"

Without even hearing what he had to say, they knew they had to keep the child. It was not a normal child and would not be able to live in the human world, also they were not sure if they would be able to kill the child the way humans could.

"We have to keep it" Toshiro mumbled "But..."

"If you decide to keep it, but do not want anyone to know, then you can either stay inside your home, or I can find you a private room in the hospital" he looked at Rangiku "This is your call"

"We cant go back to the others" he suddenly said, looking at Rangiku "I dont want _anyone_ to know"

"How long will we have before people will begin to notice?" Rangiku asked

"Like I say, since this is a very unusual case we cannot know for sure, any time his stomach begins to grow really"

"Can we... Um... Get a moment alone" Rangiku asked

"Of course" he stood a left, only when the door was shut behind him did Rangiku look at Toshiro and speak.

"You know you have to go back to the Soul Society" Rangiku mumbled

"No" Toshiro said strictly

"But Captain-"

"I said no Rangiku!"

"..." she stared at him, frowning "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I will just... Give birth here" he shrugged

"You cant! If anyone find out-" she began

"They wont" Toshiro stood "Let's go"

"Captain!" Rangiku tried again but he had already walked towards the window and opened it up, jumping from inside down onto the grass cooly.

She sighed and followed him out the window, she hurried to catch up as the younger captain jumped ahead. He didnt stop running until he was all the way back at the bridge where Gin had meet him last time.

"Capatin, what are we doing here?" Rangiku asked

"I Just need to think!" he snapped, leaning over the edge "Go home Rangiku, I want to be alone..."

"...Alright sir" she whispered, without another word she turned around and walked away slowly, looking back constantly.

Toshiro stared out weakly, his mind was full of too many thoughts it was hurting. He reached down and touched his stomach, then pulled away as if it had just bitten him. It was like he had a virus in his stomach but he couldnt bring himself to hate it in any way.

Then his mind drifted back to Gin. Should he find him? Tell him about the child? Part of him wanted to, he did have a right to know, but then at the same time he didnt want to tell him. It was his fault anyway! Why the hell should he know? It would serve him right if he never found out! If he found out he could very well try and take the child, raise it to be just like him and Aizen and Tousen, that was something Toshiro couldnt allow.

Why hadnt he wanted to return to the Soul Society? He wanted to say that it was because he was worried what the others would say, and although that did bother him... That wasn't the reason. In fact he wasnt really sure of the real reason. Why did he want to stay?

Finally his mind went back down to the baby. But more of what it would look and act like when it was born. Would it look like Gin? Would it act like him? Or would it look more like himself and act like him as well... Or maybe it would look like Gin but act like him, or vice versa.

What would happen when he returned to the Soul Society with a child? He had never actually heard of any births in the Soul Society, since most people just adopted other children he thought they chose not to have kids of their own, but maybe they couldnt...

So many thoughts ran through his mind at the same time. It was hurting and scaring him at the same time. He pushed his back to the side of the bridge and slowly slipped down to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and shivered.

"Why me" he moaned into his palms.

"You alright?" came a voice

Toshiro looked up quickly and saw an elderly woman with a smiling face, she was holding onto a small boy's hand, he was staring at Toshiro strangely, a look of confusion but at the same time, boredom.

"I am fine" he said standing and walking away before she could say another word.

Taking one deep breath, he came up with a plan.

**000**

Toshiro stood outside the shop, unsure of what to do, he was already having second thoughts. But he couldn't turn back now could he. Just as he was about to knock of the doors, they opened. Yoruichi stood there blinking down at him, and he blinked back up at her.

"Um... Hi" Toshiro mumbled

"Hay there, you're Toshiro arent you" she said bending over to face him

"Um yeah, is Kisuke in?" he asked

"yeah follow me" she said walking back inside.

After a moment hesitation, Toshiro followed her inside. They walked passed the main shop and into another room where both Kisuke and Tessai siting in the middle of the room, they looked up as the door opened.

"Hey Kisuke, he wants a word with you" Yoruichi said casually

"Hello Toshiro" he smiled and nodded at him

Toshiro nodded stiffly in reply. He felt suddenly very uncomfortable and was regretting his disision of coming here ever since he approached the door.

"You wanted something?" Kisuke stood

"Um... No... I am sorry to have troubled you" he went to leave but Kisuke placed a hand on his shoulder before he could take more than a few steps. When he looked over his shoulder he saw the older man looking down at him, no expression visable on his face.

"Why dont we talk in private" he said and led Toshiro to yet another room.

This room was smaller than the last with a small coffee table in the middle of the room, it had dark brown wooden floor with a small red carpet, it had white walls and a few strange pictures hanging on the wall. There were two cushions on the floor for people to sit on and it had a calm atmosphere about it.

"Sit down Toshiro" Kisuke nodded

Slowly and hesitatntly he walked over and sat down on the nearest cushion. Kisuke went around to each corners of the room, in each one there was a small candle. When each of the candles were lit, he walked over and sat opposite him.

"Now then, is there anything you wanted to talk about?" he asked

"No" Toshiro mumbled

"Sure?" he asked

"..." suddenly he was telling him everything. He told him everything but who the father was. When he was done he sat there breathing heavily "I cant go back to the others and I know this may be of inconvience to you but is there anyway I could stay here, just until the baby is born?"

Kisuke watched Toshiro breathing hard for a few seconds before he smiled calmly at him. He nodded his head and reached over, placing his hand over Toshiro's.

"Of course you can stay" he said

"I can" he looked up, shocked

"Sure, I cant just throw you out now can I" Kisuke smiled

"Thank you" Toshiro breathed, smiling up at him

"Come along, I'll show you to a spare room that you can stay in" Toshiro nodded again in silence "But I do have one question"

"Yes?" Toshiro said politly

"What about the others you are with?"

Toshiro froze then said thoughtfully "Rangiku knows about it... So I will send her a letter, explaining I found somewhere but dont want visitars... If anyone comes then I please request you turn them away... I know I am asking for a lot but I do plan to repay you" he said quickly, bowing.

"No need for the formals" Kisuke smiled and led him along, Toshiro hurried to keep up "I will make a few rules though... Number one is that we wont wait on you hand and foot"

"Of course, I didnt expect-" Toshiro began

"I know you didnt" Kisuke cut him off "Just saying the rules and thats in them... Number two is that you do not get into any fights with anyone else here unless you really cant avoid it, turn the other cheek for once"

"I will" Toshiro nodded

"Number three, is that, while you are able to, you will help out with some things around the shop, even if it is just cleaning up in the back... Until you are no longer able to, that is, of course"

"I will try my best to help" he said when Kisuke stopped outside a door and faced him

"And the last rule... that you do not fight me, if I find some way that may help and I am sure it is worth trying then you will not fight... Is that a deal?"

"Yes, I agree to listen to all of the rules, I promise" he nodded

"Good, now this will be your room" he nodded to the door and opened it, waiting for Toshiro to step in first.

Toshiro gasped as he stepped inside, Kisuke grinned behind him, he always loved it when people admired the rooms they worked so hard to keep nice. The carpet was a light blue colour with a white swirly pattern, the walls were pure white with a mirror on the side, there was a large window and a chest of draws under it. There was a long bed at one corner of the room and a cuboard opposite the bed. There was a dark brown wooden desk, very low and matching cushion in front of it rather than a chair. It had a strange calm aura around it and Toshiro blinked in amazment.

"You like it?" Kisuke asked casually

"It is rather amazing" he whispered, looking around the room

"Well, get settled and then you can send Rangiku that letter" Kisuke said, leaving without a goodbye

Toshiro nodded to the empty space where he had been standing and went over to the bed, sitting down and placing a hand over his stomach. This baby was more trouble than it was actually worth. He lay down and stared at the ceiling, once again his mind drifted back to Gin, the way he touched him, the way he kissed him, just thinking of it made Toshiro hot in his clothes.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet and left the room. It only took him a few seconds to find the bathroom. It was crystal white, it had a large pure square bath with a small cuboard oppsoite, filled with towels and buts of cloth. Imediantly he shut the door and locked it, going over he turned on the taps and grabbed a towel before undressing. For some reason he wasnt sure on... he felt dirty...

When the water was perfect as he could ever get it (not too hot since he didnt like the heat but then not cold enough to cause his muscles discomfort) he slowly slipped his legs into the water, then sighed as he slipped down until only his head was above the surface. He stared off, allowing the water to soak into his skin. His mind was a blur and he couldnt consentrate!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Toshiro jumped and splashed in the water as his arms reached over to the towel and wipe a few drops from his eyes and his face.

"Hay! Whose in there?" came the snappy rude voice of the red headed Jinta.

Toshiro blinked at the door and choose not to answer, instead he leaned back and stared at the ceiling in hopes that the boy would go away.

"In case you dont know" Jinta snapped "There is a board beside the door of our times of when we can have the bathroom and this is my time. So get out!"

"Go away" Toshiro said calmly

"What?" Jinta blinked

"I said go away" he sighed

"No way ya lil freak! This is my time! So get out!"

Soon Jinta began to shout and argue, screaming his head off and knocking loudly on the door. Toshiro growled and covered his face desperatly, angrily. He found he was breathing heavily and trying not to think of Gin but couldnt help it, and at the same time Jinta's screaming and knocking was giving him a head ache. His body tensed and his heart hammered against his chest. Toshiro choked on his own salava and splashed slightly as he tried to breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you deaf?"

Toshiro held his breath and tried to count to ten but the banging on the door was making that impossible. He slipped under the water, hoping the silence the noise but it didnt work. So he covered his ears and continued to hold his breath. His whole body was shaking and he wanted to cry but couldnt find the tears. Suddenly he opened his mouth to shout at Gin to go away **(AN: He is so confused he thinks Gin is banging on the door, that was not a mistake)** when he remebered he was under the water, he began to choke and kick out but couldnt bring himself to sit up. Maybe drowning would be the easy way out. No head aches. No pain. No dreaming of that stupid ex captain!

Just as he was about to open his eyes, a pair of hands dived into the water and grabbed his shoulde,r pulling him up and slapping his back. Yoruichi was kneeling beside the bath with Kisuke and Jinta behind her. All had slightly wide eyes.

"Are you OK?" Yoruichi asked

Toshiro couldnt answer, he just sat there coughing as they emptied the bath and wrapped a large white towel around him. Jinta was ordered to get some tea and set it in Toshiro's room. They waited for a while in the bathroom, waiting for Toshiro to calm down before they slowly helped him back to his room and the three of them sat down.

"Now that you have calm down" Kisuke said "Care to tell us what all that was about?"

"No" Toshiro mumbled, his head down.

"Toshiro..." Yoruichi began

"Truth is, I fell asleep" Toshiro lied "Sorry"

"If you arent going to tell us the truth, then fine, whatever, I dont care" Yoruichi shrugged "I mean it is not like Kisuke has done anything for you, he hasnt taken you in or anything, hasnt promised to keep a secret quiet now has he"

She left before Toshiro could even feel the guilt. Kisuke stared at him for a moment before pouring the tea that was waiting for them, he handed one to Toshiro and slowly sipped at his own. For a moment Toshior just stared at his drink, then he slowly set it down and stared at his bare feet.

"I feel ill" he whispered "Every thing I think about, it always ends with me thinking of him"

"I take it, by him, you mean the father"

"Yeah... He can just... He gets into your head... And he is really stuck in mine... Now everytime I think of the kid I think of him and I dont want that!"

"So you tried to kill the kid?"

"No" Toshiro looked up shocked "I would never do that I..." he paused and his head dropped again "I dont know"

"Toshiro if you are not feeling well mayb it is best to go back to the others" Kisuke suggested

"I cant!" he shouted

"Calm down, alright fine..." he sighed and stood "Get some sleep, maybe you are just tired"

"I cant, I still need to write that letter to Rangiku"

"Well do that and then get some sleep" he said leaving the room

Toshiro waited a second before pulling back on his clothes, he walked over to the desk and sat down. There was a piece of paper and pen already waiting for him. Seconds after picking up the pen he realized he had no clue of what he wanted to say. Sighing he began to write the first thing that came to his mind.

_Rangiku.  
Thank you for the help and I know I can trust you to keep my secret.  
Do not worry about me. I have found somewhere to stay.  
I please ask you to cover for me as much as you can.  
If you cant dont worry too much, I am still greatful.  
Please dont come looking for me. When the babies born I shall return.  
I promise.  
Captain T. Hitsugaya._

When he had checked the letter a few times, he folded it up and sighed. He lay his head down and shut his eyes, if he just rested for a second, then he would give the letter to Kisuke to send off. But as his head rested on the desk, he knew it was too late and his eyes closed silently.

**000**

It was Yoruichi who found Toshiro and the letter. She walked over and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed and tucking him up like he really was just a child. The note dropped from his hand and landed on the floor by her feet. As she bent down, picking it up and read it, she decided to give it to Kisuke.

"Night night" she whispered, shutting the door of Toshiro's room.

Then she was off to see Kisuke about the letter he wrote. Leaving the younger boy to have a peacful slumber.

**000**

Unfortunatly it was Renji who got the note. Kisuke had taken the note and left it on Rangiku's pillow, and as she rolled over the note fell off onto the floor. Renji had gone into the room to wake her and when he had he found the note. After reading it, he woke Rangiku and asked if she knew what it meant.

"Uh... I have no idea!" she said quickly.

"Dont lie to me. What secret? What cover? What does he mean when the baby is born?"

"OK, OK" she sighed "I will tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone! Including Captain Hitsugaya himself!"

"Fine" Renji scowled, nodding

"See... Last time Captain came here... He... he saw a girl he really liked and got a lil crush!" she laughed uneasily "And now she is pregnant and he wants to be there by her side while she has the baby!"

Renji stared at her, shocked "Really?"

"Yeah" she laughed "Please dont tell him I told you"

"I wont" he sighed "But so what, now we have to wait for the kid to be born before we can see Toshiro again?"

"I suppose" she sighed

"Damn it, whatever" Renji growled "Come on it is time to go"

Rangiku watched him leave before she picked up the note and skimmed it. She sadly set it down on the side and sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Oh Captain..."

**000**

Toshiro woke the next morning, to have two people standing over him. One was the young girl with black hair, Ururu, and the other was the boy with red hair, Jinta. They were staring down at him, unmoving and it was very unnerving.

"Can I help you?" Toshiro growled

"We came to clean up but Kisuke told us to wait until you woke, so we were waiting" Ururu said

"I just wanted to ask you how long you plan to stay?" Jinta asked rudely.

"I dont know" Toshiro snapped, sitting up and rubbing his head

"Well... Better make it quick" he grumbled

Toshiro went over to the desk and began to write.

"What are you doing?" demanded Jinta

"Working" Toshiro answered

"On what?"

"None of your concern so dont worry about it"

"What? Why you..."

"Jinta, dont, you could get into trouble" whimpered Ururu

Jinta growled but said no more as the two of them swept up. Jinta soon grew bored and left Ururu to do the rest of the work. That suited Toshiro just fine since she didnt disturb or talk to him.

And that was how it went on for months on end. Toshiro stayed in his room, working. The others had to bring him food and drink because he wouldnt leave the room unless it was a favour and he had to work like he had promised he would. He only went to the bathroom about once every week, sometimes longer and he was getting sicker and sicker until finally he couldnt work any longer.

His stomach had grown larger and larger, it made him feel ill just to look down at it. Days on end he would lay around because he had intense pains on his stomach, feet and back. Now when people came into the room and he would hide his stomach as if he was afraid of what they would think? Admitably you couldnt blame him after Jinta came in and nearly wet himself with laughter. Normally he didnt care what people thought but the pregnancy was making him very emotional.

Not to mention the new disgusting appatite he had grown since he had gotten closer to the birth. Lately when food was brought to him, he would mix it up so much it just wouldnt be the same food anymore! He had eaten so much food that looked like vomit sometimes he wondered if his stomach was even bothering to digest the stuff anymore, but for some reason, he couldnt stop eating it!

A few notes had been passed to Rangiku as he kept her posted without actually telling her anything that if anyone else read it, they would know it was him. He knew she would want to talk to him but he just couldnt risk her finding out and anyone else coming to see him. Until finally Yoruichi came to him saying Rangiku had caught her with the note she was giving to her.

"She wont come though" she said as the boy hid under the covers to hide his stomach "She promised not to she just wanted me to send you this"

She was holding a small letter in her hands. It only had two words... "Good Luck". Suddenly he felt sick again, spinning around he leaned over and threw up on the floor. Yoruichi helped him to the bathroom where he sat at the toilet, vomiting all of his lunch.

It took him a while to calm down, but when he had, he could finally curl back up in his bed and moan, clutching his stomach.

**000**

Gin had tried to find Toshiro again but he had never seen him. He wanted to see him because truth was that he had enjoyed the time and it had felt nice. He didnt know what he felt, but he knew he felt something for the younger boy.

Aizen had never said anything to him, but he had an idea that the man knew what he had done and where he was going each time he left. But either way he never said anything so it just didnt bother Gin if he knew or not.

At first he was waiting to get Toshiro on his own, obviously but then it was getting so boring he decided he would be happy if he was just with a few people, then he could pull him away. But he just never saw him. Worry set in slightly and he searched for him until he finally slipped outside Rangiku's window thinking about secretly quizzing her when he heard Renji read the note.

His heart smashed against his chest. This couldnt mean what he thought it meant, could it?

Whatever it was, he wouldnt find out for a long time. Aizen then got them all working hard, so every chance he got to, he would go in search of Toshiro but always came up short.

Until he finally found him... While he was giving birth.

**000**

They were all woken by the same sound. A long loud scream. Toshiro had woken to find the usual sharp pain but this was much worse, it was like his whole body was burning and ripping at the same time. It was the first time he felt this way and it came at such a shock that he couldnt help but scream.

Yoruichi was in the room first, she fell by his side and grabbed at his hands, asking what was wrong even though she probably knew the answer already. Toshiro was curled up, gasping as he clutched his stomach and screamed again.

Next, Kisuke was in the room, he fell behind Yoruichi and stared as Toshiro screamed and sobbed, clucthing his stomach and biting into his pillow. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he barely noticed Kisuke leave and return, he didnt notice Yoruichi dabbing at the sweat on his face until he accidently bit into the cloth.

"It! Hurts!" Toshiro screamed.

"Shh, it's OK Toshiro, you're doing great" Yoruichi whispered, she nodded at Kisuke who walked over and slowly reached under the blanket, slipping off his trousers and boxers in silence.

Toshiro didnt fight, instead he screamed and sobbed in pain. He knew what was happening, but at the same time he was praying and wishing that it wasn't. Yoruichi tried to get him to lie on his back but he fought her to lie on his side and curl up. When he lay on his back, the pain was even more intense and he was desperate to keep it as painless as ever.

"Toshiro, you have to lay on your back" Yoruichi said "Calm down, it will be OK"

"But it hurts!" he screamed, trying to push her away

"Calm down, just lie on your back, otherwise it'll just last longer"

After a little fight, she finally managed to get him on his back. It burned his body and he screamed and sobbed, rolling his head back and clenching his hands in such tight fists that his nails began to dig into his nails.

Just as they were about to get ready, Tessai appeared at the door, he was frowning slightly and looked as if he had been running.

"Bad news. There are a few soul reapers outside... looking for Toshiro" he said

"Damn we dont need this now" Yoruichi growled as Toshiro began to scream again

"I will handle them" Kisuke said, standing and walking to the door "Tessai, can you stay and get whatever Yoruichi needs?"

"Wait a minute!" Yoruichi shouted "You're leaving me to deal with this alone?"

"I am sure you'll be fine!" he called and was gone

"Damnit" she looked back at Toshiro and wiped hair from his face, whispering to him that it would be OK and everything was fine, when clearly, it was all falling apart.

**Meanwhile...**

Kisuke stepped into the main room. It was Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia and Ichigo. But they also had two other people with them, one was Soifon and Kira. They were frowning and looking around as Kisuke walked into the room.

"Can I help you all?" Kisuke asked

"We are looking for Toshiro Hitsuagaya" snapped Soifon

"Well he is not here" he said casually, waving his fan in front of his face

"We can sense his spiritual pressure!" Soifon shouted

"Sorry but..." Kisuke stopped, just what he needed. Since Toshiro was in such pain, he couldnt hide his pressure and it was beginning to snow.

"A while back, we contacted them and asked them what was going on. Then we found out than none of them knew where Toshiro was, he searched for a while until Captain Soifon and I were asked to come down and look since well..." Kira mumbled

"Since these lot havent done anything to find him!" Soifon snapped rudely "Now tell us where he is before we have to force it out of you!"

"Rangiku said he was with a friend who was having a baby" Renji said "Is someone else here pregnant by any chance?"

"Now that you mention it yes. Someone is"

"Who?" they all snaped, while Rangiku's eyes widened

"She says she doesnt want me to tell because she gets embaressed but if you're good you can hold the baby" Kisuke smiled

They all stared at him, shocked for a moment when he suggested tea, and left the room in seconds, shoving Jinta and Ururu back in to make sure no one went wandering. He stuck his head inside Toshiro room and found the boy biting into a small hankerchief, he was clutching the bed and sobbing as Yoruichi tried to talk him through it and Tessai was wiping away sweat.

"Just push Toshiro" Yoruichi said "Keeping breath and push"

Toshiro mumbled something into the hankerchief but it couldnt be heard so instead he just did as he was told. He screamed when suddenly there was a soft crying noise. Kisuke froze and looked in, Yoruichi was staring down at her lap in shock. As he stepped in he looked down and saw a very pink, small screaming baby.

Before either could say anything Kisuke heard someone on the other side of the door.

"If he is here we will find him Renji" came Rukia's voice

Kisuke jumped from the room and slammed the door "Didn' I tell the two of you to wait" he said casually

"Look we just want to see Toshiro, it wont matter if we take him for a few seconds now would it" Rukia said strictly.

Just before he could reply Toshiro screamed from inside the room. Kisuke blinked, he had the baby, what now? Unless...

"What was that?" Renji shouted and dived for the door

"No dont-" Kisuke said but he had already wrenched the door open and foze at what was inside.

"What is it Renji?" Rukia went to look but Kisuke grabbed her and covered her eyes.

"Not for the young sorry" he said and then pulled Renji away, slamming the door shut "Now then, how about you keep quiet about what you saw?"

"... Are you tell me... That..." he whispered then shouted loudly "TOSHIRO IS THE ONE THAT IS PREGNANT!"

"Or you can scream it to the high heavens and let everyone know" Kisuke sighed "Come on, the others are going to want explanations"

He was right, the moment he walked into the room, he heard everyone shouting at him. Rukia was at a loss and was quizzing Renji but couldnt be overheard by the uproar. Ururu and Jinta stood in the background trying to calm everyone down and the only person that wasnt not actually shouting or moving was Rangiku who looked ready to cry.

"Wait a minute" Renji said and turned on her when everyone had calmed down "Did you know about this Rangiku?"

"Why would you say that" she said quickly

No one spoke, but everyone stared at her, she turned a deep red in the face and looked away, unfortunatly everywhere she looked there were a set of eyes staring at her.

"OK maybe I did! But you cant blame me since it was an order by my captain and I wasnt going to rat him out!" Rangiku snapped

"Now everyone calm down, it is not like it is against the law to have a little fun while in the human world" Kisuke said

"No" Soifon stood "But it is if you have a medical injury and do not report it"

"Well really it is not an 'Injury'" Kisuke grinned

She glared at him and rose an eyebrow as Toshiro screamed again. He continued to smile in silence until the screams stopped... And Yoruichi entered the room, carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Well?" Rangiku jumped to her feet

"Well what?" Yoruichi asked

"Look, we know about Toshiro now so move on" Ikkaku snapped

"Is he OK?" Rukia asked

"Oh, well, to begin with, he is fine" Yoruichi smiled

"And is this" Rangiku whispered looking down at the bundle.

"It was twins, this is the lil girl" Yoruichi whispered, Rangiku, Ururu, Rukia, Kisuke and even Soifon slowly crawled over and looked down at the bundle.

It was the most tiny baby any of them had ever seen. It's skin was a lil red and wet from where it has just been washed, she had no hair at aall on her head, her hands were in small fists and slowly waved around as she slept soundly. For a moment no one said anything, then Rangiku began to aww and lean in closer, saying how cute she was.

"What about the other baby?" Rukia asked

"Tessai is just cleaning him up" Yoruichi grinned

While the boys were blinking at the girls in confusion, Rukia and Ururu both went to see the baby boy and Soifon continued to stare down at the girl. Kisuke grinned and looked at the boys.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked

"This is too weird" Ichigo snapped "Guys cant give birth!"

"Normally but in the Soul Society it is rare but possible for males to do so... Only it is probably more painful than the woman because their bodies need to grow the right organs" Kisuke said

Soifon scowled and stared down at the child still in Yoruichi's arms. It was just so weird.

"Want to hold her?" Yoruichi asked

"Huh? What?" Soifon blinked, blushing

"Go on, hold your arms like I have mine and you can hold her"

"What? But no I couldnt I mean..." she blushed deeply and swallowed, slowly positioning her arms so the baby could settle in them.

"She's a real sweetie" Yoruichi smiled

Soifon said nothing but stared down at the baby. So cute and innocent, like a true angel...

**The Boy On The Other Hand...**

Was the complete opposite. As Tessai tried to wash him down, he screamed and screamed louder than Toshiro. He kicked out and screamed, he sobbed and struggled. He did not want to have a bath at all. When Ururu and Rukia entered, they blinked in shock as the older man was trying to pin the baby down without hurting him.

"Having fun?" Rukia asked

"Ururu come help me here" Tessai growled

"yes sir" she quickly hurried over

Rukia stared at them for a moment before sitting down on the side of the bath and handing them things they called for. It grew steadily later until finally the young baby boy calmed down and drifted off to sleep.

"Finally" he sighed and held the baby in one arm while he moved everything back "Come on let's get back to the others"

"Um... Could I? Maybe... carry him?" Ururu blushed

"Of course Ururu just be careful of his head" Tessai said helping her hold the baby

Rukia stared at it "Do either of them have names yet?"

"Toshiro is sleeping soundly, we are waiting for him to wake and name them" Tessai explained

"OK then" she said as she entered the room.

Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all listening to Kisuke as he explained what had happened through these passed months. Soifon still had the young baby girl beside Yoruichi, she looked very uncomfortable but then she wouldnt be so rude in front of Yoruichi. Rangiku was not in the room at all.

"Is that the boy?" Renji asked looking over

"Uh huh" Ururu smiled walking over "He is sweet"

They all looked down at him. He was slightly bigger than the girl and had a little bit of hair growing from his head already, it looked either blond or (like the father/mother) silvery white. It had its eyes shut tightly and was curled up into a very tight ball.

"Now then" Kisuke stood "What's say we take the babies back to their dad and let them sleep in peace"

"But... wait a minute" Soifon stood angrily "I have orders to find out what is going on and return with everyone with me, I cant wait around for these babies to sleep! And if Toshiro isnt ready to leave well then that is his own fault!"

Kisuke looked at her calmly "Sorry but he asked for permission to stay and I gave it to him, I cant just force him out while he is very weak, if anyone questions it just say Toshiro was too weak to travel... After all it is rather dangerous in case you run into anyone..."

"But-"

"Soifon" Yoruichi said "Let him sleep" She smiled "It wont really hurt"

With that, Yoruichi and Ururu took the two babies back to Toshiro's room where two cots were waiting for them curtesy of Tessai. Rangiku was sitting beside Toshiro with a look of sorrow on her face, she forced a smile when they came in but it was very strained.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat" Yoruichi offered

"I'm fine" Rangiku lied

"Come on, he will still be here when you get back"

Slowly, she allowed herself to be pulled from the room. They switched out the light and shut the door, soon it was just the sleeping babies and Toshiro. But then, suddenly someone slipped through the window and stood beside Toshiro.

It was Gin. He slowly leaned down and kissed the sleeping boy on the lips before walking over to the babies. So it was true, after that one night Toshiro had gotten pregnant. It was amazing as he looked down at the two babies... they were his! He stared down at the two and reached down, stroke the young girls face and then reached over and done the same with the boy.

"Uh..." came a moan "Gin... is that you?"

Gin spun around and saw Toshiro, staring up at him with sleepy filled eyes. He yawned and slowly sat up but didnt look angry or annoyed, if anything he actually looked quite please to see Gin. The older man walked over and sat down beside him, giving him the usual cool smile that everyone recieved.

"Hello Toshiro" Gin smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Good thanks..." he smiled "I have something I want to tell you"

"Go on" Gin lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around the younger boy

"It took me a while to realize and it was only when I was giving birth that it finally settled in" Toshiro whispered, cuddling up to him "I didnt want to return to the Soul Society, I said because it was because I was afraid of what everyone said, I told everyone I had a dignity to hold... But the truth was, I didnt know why, it is only now that I realize, the truth was, I wanted to stay because, I hoped you would come back and see me again"

Gin stared down at him, he smiled slightly and leaned down kissing the boy's forehead. There were small beads of tears glistening down his cheeks.

"While it was happening I kept dreaming of you, when I was screaming I wanted you to be by my side. I hate how you can get to me, but at the same time I love it because I love you" he was crying full out now "My mind has been full of you ever since we slept together and it has been driving me crazy but only because I can't actually see and talk to you for real..."

"Shh Toshiro, you're making yourself cry" Gin said, wiping the tears away

"I... I really do..." he sobbed and leaned up, kissing him on the lips "I really do love you"

Gin wrapped his arms around him and lay down, kissing him back "shh, I love you two" he whispered kissing him again softly. He rolled over and ran his lips along his face, chin, neck. "Shh, you need rest, go to sleep"

"Will you be here when I wake?" Toshiro whispered

"I promise" he said, kissing him a final time and laying down

Toshiro sniffed and lay back, he shut his eyes and yawned slightly. Soon he had drifted off with Gin laying beside him. Just as he was getting comfortable there was a small knock on the door. Gin slipped from Toshiro and dived underneath the bed.

Rangiku stuck her head in the door and smiled, she walked over and set down a small plate, it had a small slice of pizza. She leaned down and pecked his forehead. Then she left the room.

Gin slipped out and sighed, sitting back down on the bed again, he looked down at Toshiro. This wouldnt work. Toshiro would soon return to the Soul Society, and although Gin may be allowed to visit the real world whenever he wanted, he knew Toshiro wouldnt be able to.

He waited with the boy for ages, constantly hiding under the bed whenever he heard someone coming, hiding his spiritual pressure as best as he could. Finally Toshiro woke, he looked over and smiled happily at Gin, stretching his arms and placing his hands behind his head, as happy as he could ever be.

"Morning" he smiled

Gin smiled back but it was obviously forced and Toshiro's face dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"What are we going to do?" he asked "About the kids... About us?"

Toshiro stared at him, what could he say. He knew that he had no right to say both the children would stay with him, but... he didnt want to give them _or Gin_ up! Looking down at his lap he didnt say anything.

"Shiro..."

"Dont" he smiled "Call me Shiro"

"Snowy?" Gin grinned

Toshiro smiled and looked up "Well... We cant be together" those words broke his heart and the tears streaming down his cheeks showed it. "You will go back to Azien, and I will go back to the Soul Society" he said, crying

"Aww, Toshiro, don't cry" Gin was beside him, arms around his small body.

"I dont want either of them growing up with Aizen... But... I dont have a right to deny you" he said through his tears "Since they are twins... You can take one... And me the other..."

"How will you explain to thr others what happened to the second baby?" Gin asked

"I will tell them the truth... The father came and he took one" Toshiro sniffed

"..." Gin would like to have been a man and allow the two babies to stay with Toshiro, he looked like he really needed this and wanted to keep the child... But honestly, he would be quite happy to have one of the babies if he could not have Toshiro himself, and they were his children as well.

"You better hurry up before someone comes" Toshiro whimpered

"Have you name'd them yet?" Gin asked

"No"

"What about TJ for the boy"

"TJ?"

"Toshiro Jr" he answered quickly

Toshiro stared at him, blinking. Then he smiled and sniffed, wiping his eyes and rubbing his nose, taking a breath "And the girl?"

"Your turn" Gin grinned his usual fox smile

"...I always liked the name Riba"

"TJ and Riba it is then" Gin leaned down to kiss Toshiro's temple but he pulled awya quickly.

"Sorry" Toshiro whispered "But... it hurts and..."

"It's OK" he whispered and got on his knees, before Toshiro could stop him, he grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips, when he pulled back he smiled "Sorry, I really just had to have one more kiss... Mind if I take TJ?"

"OK" Toshiro sobbed

"Goodbye Shiro... My lil Snowy Dragon" he went over and picked up the boy, taking a final look back and he was gone.

Toshiro buried his hands and burst into tears. It didnt take long before Rangiku came into the room with Yoruichi, both were shocked to find Toshiro curled up and crying with one of the babies gone. Their imediant thought was that someone had took him, it did take a while to tell them otherwise.

"The father came" Toshiro sniffed "We agreed it was best if we just split up and if he took one while I kept the other... He took-" he stopped himself, maybe it wasnt a good idea to name the child to them, just in case "He took the boy and I am keeping Riba"

Rangiku stared at him, nodding and wrapping her arms around him sadly while he sniffed and continued to wipe away tears, he hated feeling this way. He had spent such a long time building his image to be more grown up than half of the other people and now here he was sobbing like the babies he had just had. It annoyed the hell out of him!

"So... her name is Riba?" Yoruichi asked smiling "She is beautiful Toshiro, I just realized, you havent held her yet"

With a gut churning feeling he realized he never even got to hold his son... It hurt to remember that but he pushed it down and put on a cool face. Nodding at Yoruichi as she slowly handed the small child over to him.

"My... My lil girl" Toshiro whispered staring down at her... Before breaking down into fresh tears.

* * *

**Ok so I am thinking of doing another long chapter, one with a happier ending maybe (though I have no clue how to make it a happy ending) maybe have the children have grown up a lil, so maybe to eaight years old or something? I want your oppinion, DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK So thank you for the review. This is the next chapter. This is mostly going to be about the kids with their parents and all that and maybe... they just might... possibly meet again.**

**Also! I just read a story, Mpreg with Toshiro and Gin and ADORED IT! I couldnt stop reading until I finished it so far! The story is **_Savior Of Love_** by **_Scorpiosgirl _**It is brilliant and I hope you do more soon!**

**And one more little note. I am really bored lately and I cant find a story to read, so if you have any stories you liked please lemme know, even if they are just your own and you want reviews because apart from writting I AM SO BORED!**

* * *

A few years had passed now since Toshiro had given birth. It was the most painful experience he had ever had, he never wanted it to ever happen again. Riba had grown and obviously so had TJ but Toshiro never seen him since he had left with Gin.

Riba now had long silver hair that feel down her back, it was very curly and she had a long side fringe down her face. Her eyes were bright blue, a scary kind of blue if they were not so cute. She was a little pale but otherwise normal, she was growing tall and was already Toshiro size and still growing, it annoyed the hell out of him and he found himself snapping at other whenever they pointed this out but otherwise he was fine with it. Quite skinny and quite pretty, she was a large girly girl thanks to spending so much time with Rangiku.

"Daddy!" Riba cried, running into the room, she bounced over and jumped onto the sofa grinning before she realized Toshiro was talking with Ukitake, another captain.

"Oh hello Riba" Ukitake smiled at her

"Hi" she whispered, smiling and blushing. Riba wasnt really shy but she always acted it around others apart from Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Riba, I am busy, go find Rangiku" Toshiro said strictly

"That is what I came to say, I cant find Rangiku and I am very booooooored!" Riba cried out dramaticly

"Then take a nap" Toshiro growled

"Daddy, I am eight years old, I am far too old for naps!" Riba said playfully

The strange thing about Riba was that she switched back and forth. One minute she would act older than she was, be mature, say complicated words and things like that but then the next thing you know she would act her age if not younger, giggeling at the littlest of things, frowning at large words, kicking up a fuss and doing silly things she knows will end badly.

No one minded having her around really since Riba knew the people she could be with and muck around with and she knew the people she should keep away from. She could sometimes get into trouble and either Toshiro or Rangiku would get in trouble since they were suppose to be watching her, but most of the time she was a angel.

It had been hard when they first returned, Toshiro had gotten into a lot of trouble and it took a good few meetings before they decided what to do. Finally he was given a lot of paperwork to do and was banned from giving orders for a short time, pretty much demoting him until he proved he was worthy again. Rangiku recieved the same punishment for not telling but after about a year or two they were in the exact same position in which they started.

"Then... Then... Then play with your dolls!" Toshiro shouted desperatly

"OK OK, no need to shout" Riba shrugged and went onto the floor, picking up the small dolls and brushing their hair and slowly undressing and re-dressing them.

"Now then," he looked back at the meeting and continued "So, there has been an illegal entrance in the Soul Society?"

"Yes, we dont know how, but someone has been coming and going constantly for the last couple of days" Ukitake nodding "We have no idea how, or why, but they keep doing so, for now we are leaving it to the lower class soul reapers for now, but we want to alert everyone so that if they do see them, they are prepared"

Toshiro nodded slowly, he was frowning and biting at his lower lip. Riba had now stopped playing with her dolls and looked up. Her father was a lot different now, but not in looks. Although his eyes had baggs under them since he never had decent sleep for a long time.

When Riba was a baby she would cry non stop at night, she didnt like the dark very much and so it was always up to Toshiro to get up and to get her back to sleep.

Sometimes now when he looked at Riba he would smile, secretly proud to be a parent of such a sweet daughter. But then other times he would look at her, think, and spin away because tears had filled his eyes. She did remind him of Gin a little, especially when she shut her eyes and kept them like that as she grinned, it was almost as if he was back in the room with Toshiro.

"Daddy?" Riba asked

"Yes Riba" he sighed, looking over some of the maps, small red marks where this person suddenly appeared.

"Can I go out?" she asked

"Um yeah sure, go with someone though" Toshiro said, he never liked the idea of her going out alone.

"I will" Riba jumped to her feet and ran from the room, leaving all her dolls laying on the floor.

Riba hurried to see if anyone was free to take her out. It wasnt long before she ran into Momo, who was actually going out herself and was only too happy for Riba to come along. Momo was quite nice to Riba and, much like Rangiku, taught her a few things about being a little bit of a girly girl. Often when Rangiku was busy Momo would be the one to play with Riba. They would do each others hair and practice with make up or just sit around while Riba told Momo all about her latest dolls.

"So where do you want to go?" Momo asked, after she had collected her weekly shopping

"Hmmm" Riba said, as though she were trying to think when in reality, she knew exactly where she wanted to go. "How about Scarako Town, it is not too far from here, and it has the best little shops!" actually the shops were average and it was a little walk away, but that was the last place the intruder had been seen.

"OK then" Momo smiled, not seeing anything wrong with it.

"Then let's GO!" Riba began to skip casually

It didnt take too long to get there, mainly because Riba had almost ran and convinced Momo to hurry after her. As they reached the town, Riba was happy to see it was very busy. She ran ahead, ignoring Momo's calls, and dived through the crowd.

Riba ran through and dived passed people, from what she heard from her father and Ukitake was that the person had been spotted, near a flower shop. This meant it would be a perfect cover up if she was spotted.

She ran until she was just outside it. Riba looked around and sighed, she brushed down her clothes and looked around again. There was no sign of anything. Riba lived in the Soul Society all her life, so excitment was going on twenty four seven, but at the same time, the excitment was so much that it slowly turned boring. Riba was never allowed to do anything like this for herself, so hurrying along like this to find a bad guy was the most excitment of her life.

Suddenly as she passed an alley there was a loud explosion coming from the alley, knocking her away. Riba fell to the floor and shouted along qith quite a few other people. Her head snapped around and she heard laughing, delightful little boys laughter. Then the boy appeared.

He was very small, with white hair and wide aqua eyes. He was very pale, and skinny, his hair was unbrushed and stuck out at all ends while other parts were flat. He wore a strange white coat that covered all of his body with no shoes on, just black socks.

"Hay you!" Riba shouted as the boy spun and ran into the alley "Stop!"

She leapt to her feet, ignoring the comotion around her, and ran into the alley at top speed. Riba hurried and stretched out her hand, she just managed to snatch onto his hood and pull him back. The boy shouted as hell fell back and hit the ground... hard.

**(This is just a quick lil of what Gin and TJ lives are like)**

TJ loved it when people praised him, he loved it when others all said how well he done. And this was often considering that TJ was very powerful. Aizen had welcomed him as soon as he knew how powerful he was, without any questions. In face the only things that Aizen was sure of was that his name was TJ, he was Gin's son... and he was a boy!

At first, the truth was that Gin had loved TJ just because he looked like Toshiro, or because he was Toshiro's son. But as the time passed he slowly learned to love him for the fact that he was his son and he adored him.

"Dad!" TJ called

"Yeah?" Gin looked over

"Can I go out?" he asked innoecently

"Ok, but be back before it gets late and remember" he said warninly "No fighting at all"

"Yes sir" TJ grinned and ran off

He was a lot luckier than most children. Gin had said he couldnt go off on his own, so to prove he was strong enough to, he snuck out of the home and went off, then came back fine as could be. And instead of being punished, he was then told that if he was good, came home when told, and didnt get into trouble, he would be allowed out on his own.

TJ had a secret he even kept from his father. It was that he had a power to transfer into whatever world he wanted without being detected. He didnt know why he didnt tell anyone, but he just didn't.

But soon after he began to go to the Soul Society and scare people, as a joke of course, the others began to notice him. Then the game grew more fun as he had to sneak around and avoid being caught. He didnt seem to understand the real danger he could be in if anyone found out who he lived with and who his father was.

Finally one day he went to the Soul Society and planted a small gas bomb, completely harmless, it would just make a loud bang and if close to anything it might crack or damadge it a little. When the bang went off, someone tried to follow him, they shouted at him to stop but he ignore her until the point where she grabbed his hood and pulled him so he was on the ground.

"Ge'off!" TJ snapped

"No way!" Riba snapped, climbing on top and pinning him down

"Why? I haven' done anythin' to you!" TJ shouted and kicked at her

"This is my home you are invading" Riba growled

"And? It is not like I am destoryin' the place, I just pop in here every now and then to look aroun'" TJ whined like a baby

"How old are you?" Riba asked sarcasticly

"Eight" TJ answered seriously

"...I wasn't seriously asking" Riba blinked

"Well I seriously answering" he shrugged under her

"Who are you?" she cocked her head

"TJ Ichimaru, who're you?" TJ asked politly

"My name is Riba Hitsugaya" she stated proudly, accidently sitting straight and allowing TJ to raise his hand, shoving her off, hard. "Ahh!" she shouted and smacked against the brick wall.

"You're really weird" TJ said standing

"...What?" Riba snapped

"You're weird" he repeated

"Dont you have any manners! How am I weird?" Riba shouted

"Cause like... Well. For one... You're a girl"

Riba looked at him with wide eyes, as if waiting for him to call out "April Fools", or "Joking" or "Gotcha" even just to laugh. But instead he stood staring at her, as serious as ever. Anger rose in side of her and she stood with her arms pressed against her side, fist clenched, lips pulled over her grounded teeth and squinted at him.

"What is that suppose to mean!" she damanded

"Well, you were able to hold me down, which means yoru strong but... your a girl at the same time..."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Riba screamed

"Dont you get it?" TJ scowled "Girls are never as strong as boys"

"Yes we are! You lil twerp!" Riba snapped

"No, cause I can sense it, I cant even find any spiritual pressure on you, so you are not strong" he stated

"Just cause I might not be all that strong doesnt mean all boys are better!" Riba shouted "Rangiku could kick half the boys butts! And you should see Momo fight!"

"I dont know who they are, but where I live there are hardly any girls and there are always boys stronger than the ones that are actually there" TJ smirked

"What does your mother say to you?" Riba said heatedly

"I dont have a mum, I live with my dad, his boss and his team mates" TJ stated proudly

"Dont you want to know who your mum is?" Riba blinked

"Dont really care" he shrugged "Let me guess, you're a pansy that lives with their mum and these other two girls"

"No! I live in the Soul Society with my daddy!"

"Oh... Well you're still a pansy girl!" he stuck out his tongue

Riba scowled and leaned forward, hands on her hips, sticking out her own tongue. The two stood there for a good while, eyes shut, tongue's stuck out. Then slowly Riba pulled back her tongue and glared at him.

"Haha I win" he smirked

"Win what?" Riba blinked

"Who can keep it going for the longest" he smirked

"...I've meet bread more grown up than you!" Riba snapped

"And I've meet hollow dung prettier than you!" TJ snapped

Riba looked generally shocked, trush was she had never been called ugly in her entire life. She wasnt actually sure how to respond to it so settled for looking angry with her fist clenched.

"Why you... you... you..."

"OK, so you are weak, ugly and now stupid, did I forget anything" TJ thought a moment and before she could respond he added quickly "Oh and you're a girl!"

"Well you're a big fat ugly boy!" Riba snapped

"And proud to be!" he snapped back

"Oh wait till I tell everyone who and what you are!" Riba threatened

"Ooooo I am so scared!" TJ laughed

"You better be!" Riba shouted angrily

"Riba is that you?" came Momo's voice

Riba froze. She had of course, no intentions of telling anyone. Unlike Gin, if her father found out what she had done, she would be in a lot of trouble! Only if she knew it was life or death did she plan on telling anyone.

"Seeya Pansy" he grinned

"Its Riba!" Riba hissed but he had already spun around and disapeared.

"Riba there you are!" Momo gasped running over "Do you realize how worried I was!"

"Sorry, I saw something and ran ahead" Riba mumbled sadly

"It is dangerous" Momo kneeled down "Just dont do it again... Come on, lets head home"

"OK" she looked over her shoulder to where TJ had been standing but obviously he was not there. It was weird, but for some reason, she found she had a strange attraction to him. Not lovey dovey attraction, more as if... they had some kind of connection she didnt know about.

**000**

At home, Toshiro was telling Riba off for running away like that. She sat there with a sad face but otherwise was not really looking. She let Toshiro snap and shout and stared up at him with the same puppy dog face she normally gave him when she wanted him to go easier on her.

Then finally she was put in her room, and grounded. Unable to talk to Toshiro since he was working, Rangiku was probably drunk, Momo was working, and so was nearly everyone else also, there were no people here that were actually her age. It was kind of lonely but she didnt mind too much since her mind was stuck on TJ.

She felt like they were connected by why would she feel that?

Suddenly there was a tap at the window, when she looked around she saw TJ upside down at the window, grinning and showing off his teeth with a smirk as he waved. Then he stuck out his tongue and climbed up the wall, disapearing.

Riba jumped to her feet, she ran over, opened the window and stuck her head out, looking around as if he might have jumped down when something hit her head. Blinking she reached up and felt her head before looking at her hand.

"AHH! YOU SPAT ON ME!" she screamed

"Haha!" came a laugh from above

Angry now, Riba climbed out and climbed up the wall after him. On the roof she looked around but he was no where there. Suddenly she heard laught from behind her and spun around but he jumped away and vanished before she could see.

"Quit playing around!" Riba shouted, clenching her fists, stretching her arms out and waving them around madly as if she wa spunching the air.

"You look like an idiot!" TJ laughed

"You ARE an idiot!" Riba shouted spinning around.

"Riba!" came a angry shout, she jumped and looked around just in time to see Toshiro land on the edge of the roof with a red face and frowning eyes "You are grounded! What are you doing out?"

"No wait! It is not like that! Daddy this boy spat on me!" she pointed around randomly not realize TJ was standing in plain side to the left of her.

"Who are you?" Toshiro scowled

"Who are _you_?" TJ mimicked

"I want your name" he looked at Riba questioninly

"His name is TJ" she said quickly and he froze.

Toshiro looked back over at TJ, his eyes running over every single feature the boy had. His insides felt cold, colder than ever in his life and his mouth was open slightly with wide eyes. This couldnt be the boy he was thinking of... It had to be a coincidence... It had to be!

"What does TJ stand for?" Toshiro shouted

"...Uh... I dunno... I never asked" he blinked, shocked

"Who is your parents?" he snappped

"Why should I tell you..." TJ tried to sound brave but this person was unnerving

"Tell me now!" Toshiro was suddenly in front of him and grabbed his shirt.

"Ahh!" He shouted and kicked out "Gin! Gin Ichimaru's my dad now lemme go"

He did let go, but only of shock. Toshiro stood with wide eyes, staring at TJ. He didnt know what to think... If this was Gin's son TJ then that also meant that he was his son as well. TJ stared up at him and Toshiro stared down at him, Riba stood in the back ground, also shocked as to how her dad acted.

"Daddy?" Riba asked quietly

Her voice snapped him back to his senses and he looked over at her. Then he looked back down at the shaking boy, his mind racing. Toshiro took a breath and got down on one knee in front of TJ, he gave a small smile that, for some reason, calmed TJ down.

"Does Gin know you come here TJ?" Toshiro asked

"No" he shook his head

"Do me a favour... And tell him, dont tell anyone but Gin OK... And... And tell him to meet me where it happened, he will know what I mean, OK?" Toshiro said kindly

"Um... OK... He wont tell me off will he?" TJ asked

"He shouldnt" Toshiro said, in truth he had no idea if Gin would tell him off or not.

"OK then" TJ spun around and ran, he jumped down from the roof and was out of sight in seconds.

"Daddy?" Riba whispered quietly, then watched as Toshiro walked over and wrapped his arms around her

"Come on baby, its time for you to get back inside" He sighed quietly into her hair.

**000**

"Dad!" TJ shouted, running down the corridor "Daaaaaad!"

"What are you shouting about?" came a snap, TJ looked around to see Grimmjow glaring at him

"Have you seen my dad?" TJ asked

"No" he growled and turned away "Keep the volume down"

TJ rolled his eyes and went back running down th ehall, he ignored Grimmjow and called for Gin rather loudly. No one messed with him here, purely because Gin could be very protective and attacked anyone that threatened TJ. Sometimes they would act brave but only when he was alone and they would never go too far.

"Daaaad! Yo! Paps!" he roared

Suddenly Gin was in front of him. His hands crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised as he stared down at him.

"What are you calling me for?" Gin asked

"It is really weird, I meet this girl and went to tease her but when I did this guy showed up and he knew me and he knew you and he asked me to pass along a message" he said quickly

"Who was the guy?" Gin frowned

"I dont know... I dont think he told me his name"

"What was the message then?"

"He said... meet him where it happened" TJ shrugged

"...Ooookay then... What did he look like?" Gin got down on one knee and stared at his son in the eye

"Silver hair... really short... wore captains uniform" TJ explained

Gin was staring at him shocked, he grabbed TJ's arms and looked at him right in the eyes "Tell me, wher exactly were you?"

"Promise you wont get mad" TJ said first

"I promise" he said slowly

"I was in the Soul Society" he said quietly

"...Oh... My... God" he whispered

"What is it dad?" TJ asked impatiently

"Nothing just... Go back to your room and stay there" Gin said strictly

"But-" he began

"No buts" he sighed

"...Fine" he scowled

Gin watched as he hurried to his room before standing and going to the world of the living. He couldnt be a hundred percent sure of what Toshiro meant but he was pretty sure he wanted him to go to the bridge. He was very nervous now and didnt know what he was going to do but he was very determined.

**000**

Toshiro stood waiting, he wasnt very hopeful, in fact he very well suspected Gin to stand him up and not come, or for the child to not give him the message, or him to not even understand what he meant.

His head hung over the side and he stared down at the river bellow, he shut his eyes and crossed his arms tightly over his chest before chesting them on the side. There was a cool breeze and he sighed quietly. He shivered but didnt look away, he had not bothered with his gigai because in all honesty he didnt want to be seen by anyone, his only real aim was to see Gin again.

Suddenly a pair of thin arms wrapped around him and a body was pressed against his back, someone was resting their head on his hair and they pulled him close. Even without seeing or sensing his presence, Toshiro knew who it was and his heart beat rapidly in seconds.

"Gin" he whispered as the man pulled back and moved his face against the younger boys neck.

"Toshiro" Gin whispered before turning him around and kissing him softly on the lips. Gin picked Toshiro up and set him on the side of the bridge, never breaking the kiss. He ran his tongue along the young boys lips before pulling back to kiss his chin, then his cheek before tracing down to his neck.

"No..." Toshiro mumbled but didnt move to stop him "Gin... wait..." he whispered

"Shh" he whispered before kissing his throat and running his tongue delicatly over the bone.

"Ah" he gasped and pulled away shaking badly "Please dont"

"What's wrong?" Gin blinked, his hands were gently placed on Toshiro's waist

"I cant handle this" he said, his head low "I spent nights afterward, dreaming of you and what happened between us, I couldnt stop thinking about you wherever I looked and I loved Riba even more because she was also yours! And... And just as I begin to get over you... I see TJ... I hear your name..."

"If this was such a problem, why ask me to come?" Gin said in slight shock to hear that what happened all that time ago had still effected Toshiro so much.

"Because... I... I was just _starting _to get over you. When I heard you name... I just couldnt help myself!" he shouted, tears running down his cheeks "I hate how you can reduce me to tears, I hate how you can make me feel this way and I hate how I can never forget you"

"Shh, dont cry" Gin reached over and wiped away the tears "Hasn't been easy on me either"

"What do you mean?" Toshiro looked up

"I care about you too, there is only one difference... I never tried to stop forgetting you" Gin explained in a whisper, his face so close to Toshiro's the younger boy could feel his hot breath on his lips "I dream about you, about what happened, even about what could have happened."

Toshiro stared at him with tears still swimming in his eyes and dropping down his cheeks. Gin smiled his usual smile but it seemed kinder, more tender. He leaned forward and gently kissed Toshiro's tears, using his tongue to clean them from his skin before reaching up and stroking his face.

"I have missed you so much" he whispered

"Please dont play with me" Sobbed Toshiro

"I am not, I missed you, I care for you... I love you"

Toshiro stared at Gin, shocked, before the man leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Toshiro was slightly taken back but soon wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The two stood/sat there for a moment before Gin pulled back smiled at him.

"How about we go back to where I took you last time" he said suggestivly

Toshiro blushed but then gave a small smile and nodded nervously. Gin picked him up wedding style and grinned. Yelping and grinning, Toshiro wrapped his arms around his neck. In seconds Gin disapeared from sight, holding the younger boy close and re-appearing outside the small home they had first made love in.

"Wait Gin... I should get back" Toshiro said

"Nope" Gin grinned

"Gin, I mean it" Toshiro scowled

"So do I" he said walking inside and to the bedroom "You are not leaving me"

"...Gin..." Toshiro whispered

"Shh" Gin lay Toshiro on the bed and leaned over him. He reached down with one hand and ran his forefinger down, starting with Toshiro's lips, tracing down his chin and neck, slowly touching his chest through the fabric and going lower still. Toshiro was tempted to stop him but couldnt bring himself to move, instead he stared up at Gin in silence, his eyes wide with lust.

"Gin" he mumbled and gasped when he his his hand slowly reach down and slip under the material stroking him softly.

"shh" he repeated before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips, his hand slowly began to strip Toshiro from his clothes. Toshiro moaned quietly and reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him close as he wriggled out of his clothes.

Toshiro knew this was wrong, he had tried for so long to forget this man yet here he was, kissing and pushing up against him. His mind was confused, he really did remember laying in bed with tears in his eyes as he thought about the man he fell for. But at the same time he couldnt bring himself to make it stop, he wanted this so much! Pushing away the feeling of guilt and dread he reached down with his other hand and began to undress Gin as well.

Gin however was not thinking about anything but Toshiro at the moment, he didnt feel any guilt or worry and only wanted to feel Toshiro's soft skin against his own as he kissed his neck and chest delicatly and sweetly.

"Are you sure about this?" Toshiro asked him quietly

"Yes, it is not gonna hurt" he mumbled, stroking Toshiro's penis gently until he gave a satisfying moan "Like that?" he grinned wickedly when he didnt answer Gin leaned down and licked the tip making him gasp "Like that?" he repeated

"Yes" Toshiro gasped, breathless

"Want more?" Gin whispered softly into his head as he continued to stroke him

"Yes please, please" Toshiro gasped, his body ached to be touched

"Want me to take you? Here? Now?" Gin ran his tongue along Toshiro's ear and watched him shiver

"Uh huh" he nodded blushing "I want you... In... Inside me..."

"Good boy" he whispered, leaning over and slowly pushing himself inside of the younger boy.

Toshiro shouted out and gasped, he shut his eyes as Gin leaned down and began to thrust inside of him. Gin kissed his forehead softly before moving down towards his lips as he moved in and out of the younger boy. One hand reached down and slowly stroked his chest, going down to his stomach and tiggeling him softly.

"Ah! Don't do that" Toshiro gasped

"Why?" he said as he continued to thrust

"Cause... it... tiggles" Toshiro moaned softly as he leaned down and licked around his collar bone.

Gin kissed his neck softly, tracing his tongue up towards his chin. He went up to his lips as Toshiro wrapped his arms around his neck and the two began to kiss deeply. Their tongues began to battle in between the soft moans and purs crawling up their throats.

"Harder" Toshiro mumbled against his lips "Harder please"

"As you wish" Gin grinned and began to push deeper and harder into him until he was shouting loudly

"Gin!" he shouted and kissed him hard "Dont stop"

"I have no plans to" Gin panted, he was began to get very hot and sweaty but this just pushed him on further.

After a while Gin felt his stomach tighten and he leaned over kissing Toshiro softly before coming inside him. Toshiro gasped and panted hard, his eyes close as he moaned softly and pulled Gin down beside him, he leaned up and kissed the older man softly on the lips.

"Tired?" Gin grinned as the boys eyes began to grow heavy and close

"Yeah" he mumbled as Gin pulled him to his sweaty chest

"Sleep then"

Toshiro smiled and allowed his eyes to close as he drifted off on Gin's naked hot body. Gin wrapped his arms around him and smiled, holding him close and kissing his soft silver hair. Slowly he leaned his own head back, wishing it could always be like this, wishing he could wake up every morning to Toshiro's soft turquoise eyes staring at him.

But he knew this was just a wistful dream. He wasnt sure what would happen after tonight but he knew the two of them would never be able to live together happily. He wished he could meet Riba or watch TJ's face if he found out he had a sister.

Sighing Gin shut his own eyes softly and drifted into his own sleep, his arms still around the younger child.

**000**

Riba sat quietly in her room. She was bored but was determind to show her father she could be a good daughter when she wanted. He had left rather quickly and was taking his time coming back but apart from that she had no idea where he was.

Rangiku, Momo and other captains had all popped in to ask if she knew where Toshiro was. She had told them all the same thing. Riba told them her dad had work to do and he didnt say where but that he would be back as soon as he could be. She was getting tired of saying this but swore not to move!

Riba lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was bored. Suddenly a boy was standing over her, grinning... It was TJ.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and sat up as he jumped away "What are you doing here?"

"I dunno" he shrugged and grinned "I was bored after dad ran off"

"Yours too" Riba blinked

"Yeah, I take it that means your dad is gone?" he blinked

"Yeah" she said thinking "He said he was going to meet your did didnt he?"

"You tell me, you were there" TJ said stubborn as ever

"Well he was SPEAKING directly to you!" Riba snapped

"Only nerds pay attention to what parents tell them" he smirked "So you should have listened"

"You are such a boy!" she shouted

"And proud!" TJ then spun around and made his way to the window, he stopped just before climbing out and looked over his shoulder "You coming or what?"

"Huh?" Riba blinked standing up

"I asked if you were coming" he sighed but then smiled "I mean, to find our dad's"

"I can't" she said sadly "My daddy told me to stay here"

"Aww did daddy tell you that" he mocked "Then you better do as daddy says, I mean, only lil girly girls do EVERYthing their daddy tells them to"

"Why you-" Riba lept up and ran at TJ but he already jumped out the window and down to the ground.

She didnt think as she then chased him from the window and followed him down the path. Riba was not a better runner than TJ was but as she had to dodge in and out of the trees she found it hard to keep up. She tried to pretend she was back in the crowd like when she first meet but for some reason it felt worse than when she was there.

"Hurry up slow poke!" TJ called over his shoulder suddenly diving through what looked like a white window. Before she realized what she was doing, Riba jumped through after him.

"Where are we?" Riba asked looking around in amazment.

"The world of the living" TJ said cheerfully

"Why are we here?"

"To find our dads of course, I can follow their spiritual pressure, what about you?"

"I... I have never been able to" she blushed

"Are you sure you're a Shinigami's son?" TJ snorted

"No! But I am a shinigami's DAUGHTER!" she snapped turning red in the face

"Could have fooled me" he shrugged but continued to walk in silence with a fuming Riba just behind.

Their walking lasted a long time and it wasnt very long before Riba was complaining about her aching feet and rumbling stomach, her dry mouth and her swelling ankles. TJ tried to ignore her but he wasnt used to bratty girls telling him all about their aches and pains.

Finally he snapped "Would you shut-" he stopped when he saw her face "What is it?"

"I can feel them" Riba whispered and rose her hand pointing to the trees "Over there"

"Are you sure?" TJ scowled

"Yes" she nodded and began walking, with no other choise, TJ followed.

They didnt have to walk very long this time before they found a small hut like home. It looked cosy but at the same time it looked very old. It was very quiet apart from the crunching of twigs and dirt under the twins feet.

"Should we knock?" Riba asked when they reached the door

"Arent you grounded?"

"Yeah and?"

"Oh brother, Riba, if you knock and your dad answers you'll get in trouble for coming out! Of course we are not going to knock" TJ snorted

"Then why did we come all the way here?" Riba snapped

"To find them, not have them find us" TJ smirked and walked around to the nearest window, waving Riba over "Watch and learn" He then pulled out a very short dagger with a silver hande devil horns on the hilt of the dagger.

"What is with the twig?" Riba asked

TJ's face turned red and he glared at her "This is my zanpakuto!" he snapped

"...Its a dagger" she smirked

"At least I have one!" TJ shot back and she shut up.

The truth was people had looked at her and tested her but Riba had shown no real sign of being a Soul Reaper at all. Toshiro assured her that it meant nothing, it may come later or it may not come at all but that didnt mean she wasnt special or that she couldnt stay. Everyone told her when she was older she could get a job helping out since she was Toshiro's daughter but Riba didnt believe them, she knew they would most likely kick her out. In fact the only thing that made her different from regular souls was that she aged like the soul reapers did.

TJ slowly slipped his zanpakuto against the lock on the window and shut his eyes, he looked like he was trying to move a rock with his mind and soon he was shaking and sweating as he mumbled something under his breath. Riba was about to comment when the lock flared like lightning and just... fell open.

"How'd you do that?" Riba gasped

TJ grinned and tapped the side of his nose then opened the window and slipped inside. He turned around and stuck his hands out the window, he gripped her hands and pulled her inside. Riba yelped but he slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! We cant let them hear us" he hissed

Riba scowled at him and pushed his hand away before standing and brushed herself down like a lady. TJ snickered and watched the girl cross her arms, glaring at him.

"Come on then" he waved a hand for her to follow and slowly made his way further into the house.

Riba slowly followed, looking back and forth around the rooms they went in. Soon the found one door that was closed and seemed to be locked. Riba looked down at his dagger questioninly but he shook his head and whispered to her "It will show too much spiritual pressure"

"Then how..." she left the question hanging

TJ smirked and walked around to the window, he stuck his head out and frowned shaking it. There was no window on that side and he couldnt risk checking around in case he were caught. TJ acted cocky but he was slowly running out of ideas. Not that he would tell Riba he was.

Speaking of Riba, she stood with her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised as she stared at him. She wasnt stupid she knew that look, it was the same look her dad had when he was trying to act calm but was really stuck. Suddenly a loud shout came from the room she was standing beside.

"Thats my daddy!" Riba shouted and ran at the door with all her strength, the lock was old so it easily snapped off its hinges and fell to the floor with a clang.

Inside she found her father, laying on a bed, a thin sheet only just covering her lower body, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Above him was Gin, he was on his side, one hand leaning on the pillow, proping him up, the other was spread over Toshiro's stomach, like Toshiro he was only just about covered, he was also staring with shock.

"Riba! What are you doing here?" Toshiro shouted, pushing Gin away as he sat up.

"Riba" Gin whispered, staring at his baby girl.

"Daddy" Riba blinked

"Paps?" TJ gawped as he stuck his head around the door

"TJ?" Toshiro blinked

Then there was silence... They all stared at each other for a long time. Toshiro was embaressed at both his children seeing him in such a position. Gin was staring at his daughter, she was a young woman now, last time he saw her she was a baby that was poking at her own eyes. Riba stared from her naked father to the naked man next to him in such confusion she felt tears fill her little eyes. TJ had his head cocked in confusion of his own as to why his dad was now staring at Riba like that.

Then finally Toshiro began to snatch at his clothes. "Riba, TJ stand outside now!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" TJ snapped

"Yes I can! Now get out!" Toshiro snapped

"Do as he says TJ" Gin scowled as the boy opened his mouth to argue

The two twins looked at each othe before stepping out and shutting the door, both then began make loud gagging noises and TJ put on a drama of his dying from the sight that had Riba in fits of laughter.

Gin sighed and reached for his own clothes. Toshiro said nothing as he dressed, he was very red in the face and his whole body was shaking. Finally he glared at Gin when he was dressed.

"Why did you have to tiggle me like that?" he hissed "They might not have barged in!"

"OK, One, I didnt tiggle you, I stroked your stomach and found your funny spot. Two, I think they probably would have come in anyway because unless they were looking for us they would not have found this place" Gin smiled calmly, he hadn't pulled on his upper close, showing his off his bare chest.

Toshiro blinked and found himself staring at his body.

"What? Didn't have enough of me last night?" he teased

"Shut up!" Toshiro blushed, standing and making his way to the door, when he opened it he found TJ still pretending to have died on the floor, his tongue sticking out and his eyes rolled with Riba giggeling madly at his face.

"Daddy!" Riba said running at him "Daddy who is he?" she asked point at Gin.

Toshiro stared at her and sighed, he knew he couldnt lie anymore. Looking her in the eye he smiled "Riba... This is your other daddy, Gin Ichimaru"

"What" Riba gasped as TJ sat up and his own eyes widened, he looked at Gin who got on his knees and patted his sons head.

"And this is your other father, Toshiro Hitsugaya" Gin said "Oh and your twin sister, Riba"

"..." TJ and Riba looked at each other their eyes wide when suddenly...

Riba burst into tears, shaking her head and sobbing that she was so confused and scared. Toshiro had to wrap his arms around her and hold her in hopes of calming her down.

While TJ began to throw a tantrum, he lay down and collected his hands into fists before waving around madly and kicking his legs in the air, screaming that it was a lie and that he didnt have a sister and saying quite a few bad words.

"What have you been teaching him!" Toshiro snapped as Gin sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"Hay! Lets not forget I am with a bunch of arrancar and Aizen all the time, he must pick it up from them" Gin said defending himself. "Both of you shit it!" he snapped and they were both instantly quiet "Now then, let's go to another room and you two can ask all the questions you want, OK?"

Riba sniffed and nodded slowly, while TJ just glared and gave a stiff nodd. Gin smiled at Riba and slowly picked her up, she blushed darkly and tried to hide behind her own hair shyly but then she ended up curling into his shoulder. Toshiro smiled and looked at TJ, slowly he held out his hand. TJ glared but then acting cool, slowly took it.

They led the two children to one of the nearest rooms, it included three large cusion chairs and a small coffee table in the middle, there was a very old fridge in the corner and a desk beside the fridge.

Gin set Riba down on one of the chairs and TJ sat beside her stiffly, the two only just fitted in the chair together but neither complained. Toshiro sat down in his own chair while Gin went to the fridge and looked through it.

"Sorry" he called "I only have warm milk"

He pulled out four glassed, not very clean and poured the milk in. He then led it over and gave a glass to everyone. Toshiro scowled and rose an eyebrow and set his down, he looked at Riba and TJ but they were already sipping at their own dirty glasses. Gin gulped his down then sighed and looked at the twins.

"So... Questions?" Gin asked casually

"YOU TWO ARE BOTH GUYS!" cried TJ

"...Not a question but I will answer anyway" Gin said leaning back, Toshiro was shocked. Gin treated TJ as if he were an adult, not his eight year old son "Certain males can get pregnant as well"

"Why aren't you together, daddy?" Riba whispered

"Well... You see... Turns out... Arrancar, which are what your brother lived with, and soul reapers, where you live, as you know, are enimies. No one knows but you two now. But we couldnt just have one parent ripped from both his kids, so... so we split you up" Toshiro explained kindly.

"But... But how come... How come..." Riba began to cry again and rushed to Toshiro's arms.

TJ snorted and scowled "What happens now? I mean are you two together now then?"

"Well... No... But-" Toshiro said

"But I want to get to know papa!" Riba cried looking at Gin "It isnt fair! I wanted to know who my other parent was for so long! And now I have I can't even spend time with him!"

"Yeah!" TJ snapped, standing on the chair "I want to spend some time with him too dad!"

"Sit down! And be quiet!" Gin snapped "We can't do that! If we let you come and spend time with us and then someone sees you with the wrong parent they will get suspicious and we will be in trouble!"

"Isn't it time you told people though" Riba sobbed and suddenly ran over to Gin wrapping her arms around the shocked man "Please papa! I really want to see what it would be like if I lived with you! Just for a little while!"

Gin blinked, her eyes were so large and seemed even wider with tears trickeling down her cheeks. Her lips were sticking out slightly and she seemed so adorable!

"Watch it!" Toshiro said "Thats her puppy dog face to get people to do what she wants"

"Puppy dog face?" Gin blinked

"Oh my god!" TJ cried "You have to teach me that sis!"

"Sis?" she blinked then grinned back at him

"Look, we would love to take you in" Gin said, getting on his knees and taking hold of Riba's shoulders gently "I would love to have you for a while... But... It is dangerous, not just for us but for you too. Gin grew up with a lot of bad people... You are such a sweet girl, it will be such a change"

"I am not as easy going as your father" Toshiro said to TJ "I have strict rules, some may be unfair, some may just seem unfair and some may be fair but I follow them no matter how many puppy dog looks I gate... Just like with Riba, it will be such a change you might not be able to handle it"

"We are strong kids! Why wont you even give us a chance!" TJ snapped

"How about we try it! But if we cant handle it then we... we... we just trade back again" Riba said quickly

Toshiro scowled ready to tell her no, when Gin interrupted "You really want to do this... Both of you... Don't you?"

"Yes" they both said quickly nodding vigorously

"Then I suppose we cant really say no" Gin said standing, ignoring Toshiro's face "We have warned you, we have explained and everything, not much else we can do, so you better not complain"

"We wont!" Riba said politly

"Wahoo!" TJ grinned, clapping

"But-" Toshiro began

"Hay, you say no, that makes you the mean parents, and me the loveable one they always run to" Gin grinned

"I hate you" Toshiro scowled as Gin walked over.

"No you don't" he leaned down and kissed the younger boy deeply, earning a chorus of 'ewwwwww'.

"Fine" Toshiro sighed and looked up "But you have to keep a low profile, TRY not get seen by too many people"

"We wont" Riba nodded smiling like the angel while TJ held his fingers crossed behind his back and grinned nodding.

"Come on then... We better get going..."

"Bye my lil Shiro" Gin pulled Toshiro up and kissed him again, the boy wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and found his feet dangling. Their tongues mixed and it felt as magical as ever.

"Please!" cried TJ while Riba giggled "There are children in the room people!"

**With Toshiro .H. and TJ .I.**

"Captain! Who is this little boy?" cried Rangiku "And where is Riba?"

"Rangiku, this is TJ... My son" Toshiro blushed "And Riba is with her other parent"

"WHAT?" she gasped and stared at TJ who scowled

"Whose the big boobed lady?" TJ asked rudely

"TJ this is Rangiku, my lieutenant... and dont speak like that!" he snapped already regretting the desicion to bring him back.

"...I prefer the girl" Rangiku scowled and turned away "Who's the father again"

"Santa Clause" TJ called out while Toshiro sighed

"Don't you have work to be getting along with" Toshiro growled, this was almost as bad as when he brought Riba home... Maybe not as bad.

He remembered so clearly, almost every captain and lieutenant was waiting with arms crossed, or hands on hips, glaring at him, waiting for an excuse as to what happened. He remembered in perfect detail, the way their eyes widened when they saw the small baby, curled up in his arms. Most of all, he remembered being the one that was forced to tell everyone why he had not gotten back. It was awful haveing to tell everyone how in ony a few days he had gotten pregnant, how he had run and given birth... And then how he refused to tell anyone who the other parent is.

A few forgave him on the spot, Shunsui came and explained how cute she was while Ukitake laughed and said the youngest of them was the first to be a parent. The others said it was digusting, they made a few horrible remarks that hurt before the head captain said that was enough. He didnt say anything but those comments had actually gotten to him.

"So where do I sleep?" TJ asked as Rangiku made her way to the door

"I will show you later" he sighed

"What we gonna do now then?" TJ asked

"I have work to do, entertain yourself" he said

"...What? That is it?" TJ snapped

"We already warned you" Toshiro scowled "That this would be a bigt change, we both do things incredably differently..."

"Yes pa" he mumbled

"Now go on" he nodded

TJ grumbled as he walked over to the nearest chair. He sat down and leaned back sighing. It was very boring compared to what he was used to. There was always something happening with the arrancar. How could Riba stand it.

He looked over at Toshiro and smiled "Hay pa!" he called as the man looked up "Later, can we like play a game?"

"...Uh... What kind of game?" he said resentfully

"I dunno. Catch? Hide and seek? It?" he suggested

"You would be better off playing with someone else, like maybe Momo, or... Rangiku... But you might want to apologise and be all polite with her" Toshiro said as he went back to his paper work.

"Do you treat Riba like this?" TJ scowled

"What is that suppose to mean?" Toshiro blinked, generally shocked

"Have you ever actually spent proper time with Riba other than looking after her occasionally when she was a baby?" TJ scowled

"I will have you know, TJ, that I did _nothing _but look after her as a baby. And I dont have time now! In case you forgot I am a captain! My lieutenant doesnt do her share of the work so I am left with even more to do, I just dont have time" Toshiro explained

"That is what all bad parents say" TJ scowled

"Did Gin play with you all the time?" Toshiro asked

"Every day" he nodded

"Well I bet he didnt have as much work as me, beside Riba didnt mind playing with others"

"Thats cause she grew up that way, after a week with my dad she will want to stay with us!"

Toshiro blinked and stared at him. He knew if you compared the two, Gin would most likely be the fun parent but he never thought Riba might actually chose to stay with him for good... No he was worrying over nothing, TJ was just being silly, Riba would never just decide to leave.

"Look I'll give Momo a call if you _really _want to play" Toshiro said standing

"Whatever" TJ sighed, looking suddenly depressed

"...OK if you hold on for a moment then we can... Go play catch or something" he shrugged

"Cool!" TJ cried

"Just be quiet alright" Toshiro said sitting down as he began to work again

"I will! I promise" TJ sat back down and picked up the first book he could find, he began to flick through it mindlessly and wait for Toshiro to say it was time to play.

Although he may never admit it, he was very excited to be spending some time with his other father and he couldnt wait to get to know him... On the other hand, he did feel he was already missing Gin's laid back attitude.

**000**

Gin and Riba walked quietly and quickly down the corridor, making his way down to his room. He did want to get there before anyone saw her but he didnt care _all _too much. Riba skipped happily down beside of him, excited as ever.

"Gin... Who is this girl?" came a voice, when he looked around he saw Aizen frowning at her.

"Um... My son's twin sister" he grinned

"...You have a daughter?"

"Kind of, wanna say hi" he picked her up and walked over "Say hi Riba"

"H...H...Hello" Riba blushed

"...Hi... She better not be trouble" and he walked away with that

Gin sighed, those were his exact words from when he first brought TJ back. The look on Tousen's face when he walked into the throne room only to smell a wet diaper was something Gin would never forget. The only arrancar that actually gave a damn about TJ was Loly and Menoly, both who cooed and aww'd the baby, picking him up and tiggeling him... Up until he threw up on Loly who then tried to blast him. Like he said, the only thing Aizen told him was that the boy better not be any trouble.

"Come on then" he said happily to Riba

Riba nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her along. Riba had never been carried like this by Toshiro before. Mainly because he was very small so it was hard for him to carry her since she was nearly as tall as him already. Of course he held him when she was a baby and no bigger than a loaf of bread.

"This is TJ's room, you can stay here, there is a door that leads straight into my room if anything is wrong, got it?" Gin said

"Yes sir" she nodded grinning

"So what do you want to do first?" Gin asked

"well... I could read" she suggested, making him blink

"Is that all you do with Toshiro?" he asked

"Daddy is normally very busy, he doesnt have time to play around" she explained

"...Weird... Well if you wanna play call me, otherwise do what the hell you want" he shrugged setting her down.

"OK" she smiled and went to the bed, sitting down and looking around the room.

Gin stared at her for a moment before he turned and walked into his own room. Riba watched him until he was gone before she stood and left the room. She wandered around for a while, exploring where TJ had grown up before she turned a corner and walked right into someone.

"hay!" shouted Loly glaring down at her "Who the hell are you?"

"Riba Hit-" she stopped herself, remembering people were not suppose to know who her other parent was "Riba Hit."

"Hit? Nice name" Loly snorted and Menoly giggled behind her "What are you doing here Hit?"

"I am here with my papa" Riba smiled, not realizing how these girls were about to attack her

"...Wait your... Papa?" Menoly blinked

"Yes, my papa, Gin" Riba put her hands behind her back and swung back and forth on her heels as innocent as ever.

"Gin is your dad?" Loly shouted

"Uh huh, TJ is my brother" Riba said beaming up at her.

They both looked at each other nervously and then looked back down at the girl. Menoly got on her knees and smiled kindly back at her. "So... Why are you just here now?"

"I have been living with my other daddy until now, and so we swapped to see what it would be like with each other" Riba explained

"Wait a minute!" Loly shouted "You'r other daddy? You have two dads?"

"Uh huh" Riba said

"I didnt know Gin was gay" Menoly mumbled then looked back at Riba "So what are you doing now?"

"Just wandering" she shrugged

"I like your hair" Menoly commented "How about we go to our room and fix it up"

"Really?" Riba gasped

"Sure, you might want to ask Gin if it is alright first" Loly shrugged

"OK, I will be right back!" Riba bounced back to her room, she hurried inside but Gin was not there. He wanted in her room or his own. She blinked and shrugged hurrying back to the two girls. "I cant find him" she said

"Aw well, find him later and show off your new style" Loly grinned and led her along.

**000**

"OK then," Toshiro sighed leaving back "I am ready"

"So we can play catch" TJ grinned leaping from his seat

"Yes but I don't actually own a ball" Toshiro warned him.

"That is OK, I have one" Tj ran to his bag and pulled out a plain whit eball, he then hurried back to toshiro and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the room and outside to the open field. He then stepped away and turned facing him.

Toshiro had never done anything like this before and he hoped that TJ would get bored easily like Riba usually does. But TJ was persistant, he threw the boy and watch Toshiro catch it, Toshiro then threw it back lightly and TJ hurried to catch it. The younger boy threw as hard as he could, trying to get Toshiro to run a little while the older man threw it lightly, allowing TJ to move little as possible.

They were out there for a while, Toshiro's arm was begining to ache and he was getting very bored, yawning constantly. Just as he was about to suggest they go back inside, he heard stiffled laughter. Looking around he saw Momo, Rangiku and Shunsui, all standing watching him.

"Heard about the seconds child" Shunsui called "And we were shocked when you brought home a lil girl, now here you are playing catch with a lil boy"

Toshiro's face burned red and he caught the ball heading towards the door "That is enough for today, lets go back inside, I have work to do"

"Aww! But dad! We only just started! Ignore them! Lets play some more! Please!" he called

"No, come on TJ" he snapped

"No fair" TJ rolled his eyes and sulked after him, while the others then followed the two, still giggeling "So who are you people... I know the big boob lady but what about you?" he rudely pointed to Momo.

"It is rude to point" she smiled "My name is Momo, I am Toshiro's friend, we used to live together with our granny"

"So you're like a sister"

"I... I suppose so"

"So like my aunt?"

"oooo!" Rangiku called putting an arm around the blushing girls shoulders "Lil Momo's an aunt!"

"And who are you?" he walked backwards and looked up at Shunsui

"Shunsui, captain of squad eight" he smiled

"You dress like a girl" he nodded to his clothes, including the pink coat with flowers on.

"TJ!" Toshirp snapped grabbing his wrist "I dont know how you were raised! But here we have manners! If you cant think of anything polite and nice to say you keep quiet" he pulled him along

"OK OK!" TJ snapped and looked back at the others, waving "See ya Big Boob lady! See ya Auntie! See ya girly guy"

"TJ!" Toshiro shouted, pulling him into a room "You're grounded, go to your room"

"For name calling?" TJ shouted apalled "My other dad dont ground me at all!"

"That is cause he was too soft, no wonder you are the way you are!" Toshiro snapped "kids need rules otherwise they grow up spoilt, now sit down and dont move!"

TJ stormed over to the chair and sat down, crossing his arms and sulking, glaring ast Toshiro sat down in his own chair and began to write. It was pure silence and it was _killing _TJ.

**000**

Riba sat in the chair, facing the large mirror with Loly and Menoly behind her. Menoly was brushing her hair while Loly flicked through a magazine, finally she picked the style perfect for Riba. After showing Menoly, she lay the magazine down and the two set to work.

The younger girl spent most of the time with her eyes shut as they pulled at her hair, but knowing how she had grown up, Riba kept her mouth shut and didnt complain once, she also sat perfectly still the whole time.

Finally the two girls stepped back and looked at her "You look brilliant!" Menoly grinned

Riba looked up at herself in the mirror, the top layer was curled with goldern yellow bows in the top, while the bottom layer was perfectly straight and her hair had been high lighted with blond layers. She looked beautiful.

"Oh my gosh! It looks lovely!" she shouted and stood up "I have to show daddy!"

She ran from the room and down the corridor, looking around, she knocked politly on each door and sweetly asked if Gin was there. After quite a few no's she finally found him making his way back to their room.

"Hay, where you been?" he asked casually

"I had my hair done! Look!"

"Looks beautiful" he grinned picking her up "My lil princess"

Riba grinned at him happily and he carried her back to his room. He set her down and then sat down in his own chair. Riba began to play with her hair and swing her legs.

"So I think it is time you got some sleep" Gin grinned

"Alright" Riba smiled and lay down on the bed, Gin tucked her up and kissed her forehead gently. Then he went to leave "Wait" she called, when he looked back she blushed and smiled softly "Will you tell me a story?"

"Huh?" he blinked

"Tell me a story" she repeated

"What kind of story" Gin blinked

"Any"

"...I'm not good at telling stories" Gin blushed "Try making your own up"

Riba stared at him before nodding and watching him leave. Then she lay down miserably. Toshiro always told her stories, it helped her sleep. Suddenly she realized just how much she was missing her other father. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she gasped and buried her face in her pillow.

**000**

"OK, so would you like me to tell you a story?" Toshiro asked as he tucked TJ up in Riba's bed.

"Um... Well... Ok I guess" TJ shrugged

"What would you like me to base it on?" Toshiro smiled

"How you and dad realized you liked each other?" he suggested "I mean I aint a love story guy, but I wanna know"

"Truth is... I think he realized first... He was the one who came to me... After one getting pregnant with the two of you, I realized I loved him because I wanted him to be by my side while having you" Toshiro explained "Then just as I was beginning to feel happy with him... We had to leave each other"

"...It sounds kinda nice... I wish we could be a family... A real one... I would love to have grown up with sis" TJ mumbled

"Come on, you should go to sleep now" Toshiro smiled sadly, it hurt to think the truth was he wouldnt be having a proper family with Gin

"OK, night pa" he grinned, shutting his eyes and laying back.

For a moment, Toshiro stayed with him, staring down at the boy sweetly, he leaned down and pecked the boys head before going back to his own room and sitting down sadly. He really did miss Gin... He really did love Gin...

**One Week Later**

"Daddy!" Riba cried, she lept down from Gin's arms and hurried along the bridge to Toshiro.

"Dad!" TJ shouted while jumping into Gin's arms seconds from running out from behind Toshiro.

They both spent one week away and both really missed their other parent. Riba had spent her nighst going and curling up in Gin's bed because she couldnt sleep alone and going off with some of the female arrancar to keep her busy during the day. Meanwhile, TJ was sleeping restlessly on his own, usually getting up and doing something to keep him busy, resulting in no sleep at all and using his day to critisize other people and make a mess of the seretie.

"There is my lil lad!" Gin grinned "How was it?"

"Boring as hell! I prefer Arrancar but it was fun making fun of all those old weird people there, one dressed like a girl, the other looked like a clown, and another was really oooooollllld!" cried TJ

"You need to teach him manners" Toshiro scowled storming over with Riba eagerly behind him "He got me in a lot of trouble and I had no answers for half the ques-"

Suddenly Gin leaned down, grabbed the boys shoulders and kissed him hard on the lips. Seconds later he slipped his tongue deep into the kiss and began to explore his mouth gently, running along Toshiro's teeth and gums. For a moment the two stood there, Toshiro shaking slightly and trying desperatly to supress any moans that began to surface.

Riba and TJ were groaning and yucking, shaking their head angrily and shouting at the two of them to get a room. Gin smirked and ignored them, wrapped his arms around Toshiro and lifting him from the ground, one hand on his lower back, the other combing through his hair. Finally Toshiro pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Gin... You... Bloody..." he growled annoyed but he felt suddenly so hot

"You love it really" he grinned, kissing the end of his nose

"No I do not!" Toshiro blushed

"Hello! This is suppose to be about us two! Not you tongue twisters!" TJ snapped

"Naughty Toshiro" Gin gasped "What have you been teaching that boy"

Toshiro blinked in shocked at how Gin had managed to turn all that around. Then he brought back his knee and kneed Gin lightly in the stomach, just hard enough so that he would drop him. For a moment they all stood there smiling, until Riba's smile dropped.

"So what is going to happen now?" she asked

"...We go home and live as normal" Toshiro said, his face growing hard

"But... Dad!" TJ cried

"You heard him" Gin scowled looking away "If that is how he wants it there is nothing we can do... come on"

How could the atmosphere have changed so badly? Seconds ago the two had been holding each other and kissing in complete love. Now... They were leaving without so much as a goodbye. Gin picked TJ up and began to walk away, he looked back and waved at Riba smiling but it was forced, he didnt even look at Toshiro.

"You always make me seem like that bad guy!" Toshiro snapped

"Excuse me?" Gin blinked

"You dont get it, we cant be a family! You know that! You know that! And yet here you are! Acting like I am being the bad guy for no reason! And getting both the kids to think you are the hard done by fun parent! That is what I hate about you!" Toshiro shouted

He then snatched Riba's hand and pulled her along. For a moment it looked like Gin was going to go after him, but instead... He sighed and turned around, continuing the walk. TJ looked back at his sister sadly, while Riba couldnt even look as tears were falling freely down her cheeks and she began to sob, struggeling against Toshiro's home.

This was not the happy ending they had all been hoping for...

* * *

**Sorry btw, couldnt help but include the comic scene were they say everyones names in such shock. (Gin saying Riba and Toshiro saying TJ was more of a "I cant believe my baby grew up" kind of way)**

**Also for some reason I want to do one more chapter, only with Riba and TJ as teenagers and the two of them getting their fathers back together... What do you think? If so can you give me some idea of what you think TJ and Riba would be LIKE as teens?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.  
Maru de Kusanagi: I loved your story. I am not big on ichigo and Renji or Ichigo and anyone but I did love it anyway.  
scorpiosgirl: Good I cant wait to read more! And thanks for the review.  
BreathexFreely: Dont worry! Here is the next chapter! Glad you enjoy it so much.  
O.O: Thank you for the idea and for the review, I think I will have Riba a bit like that.  
Anon: Sorry for the mistake, I make them a lot, lol. Sorry if you think this story is full of "bullshit" because my other readers like it so good luck finding that other story.  
myLITTLEnekoSHIRO:Thank you for the ideas and the review, I will try and use them in this chapter!  
Rukia: Thanks! Glad you like it so much!**

**This does have a little bit of Aizen=bastard in it but not because I dont like him, I think he is one hot bad guy! Lol, it is just because I needed some kind of way that would help the story move on so enjoy!**

* * *

The two twins seemed to have aged even more, yet no one else had. Maybe they would meet a certain age before they stopped like the rest of the shinigami. Riba still hadn't shown any sign of joining the Soul Reaper ranks, but she had been making plenty of money as she helped clean up after everyone or made them meals or just did favours for everyone who needed them. TJwas as rude arrogant and selfish as ever, he had become very vicious and talented with his fighting style and he was now going out on missions for Aizen, although Gin had personally requested he did not fight any Soul Reapers.

Both of the twins had grown very much, TJ for one had grown his hair down to his shoulders and straightened it every day, he also grew his fringe so that it reached all the way down to his nose. He was a normal height, taller than most but still not as high as soon people. He had developed the habit of wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue in between his top front teeth and lip when he was upset, confused or tired. His skin was pasty and oily as he didn't spend much time cleaning and his nails were constantly growing long and breaking in fights.

Meanwhile, Riba had grown her hair down to her waist and spent her time trying out new styles with it, often dying it different colours with removable die to see how it would look. Much like her father she had not grown very much at all and was one of the smaller people in the Soul Society. Although she was in no competition with Rangiku, she had grown her own set of breasts as well and done her job to make sure that she did not gain very much weight. The only habit Riba had was how she would ask questions after questions even for the most basic of things.

Gin had not changed at all, his hair was the same length and same style, it was the same colour and he still didn't open his eyes very much. Most of the time his smile was in place and he wore the same clothes unless he was visiting the human world in search of TJ.

Toshiro was also the same as he always was. He had grown only about an inch at the most in the passed few years (of which he was constantly reminded by Rangiku). His usual silver hair was spiked up and hung normally over one of his turquoise eyes. He wore his Captain's uniform with pride and only allowed Riba to call him as dad instead of Captain.

Toshiro and Riba had not seen Gin and TJ since the day the departed seven years ago and vice versa. It was clear they all thought of each othe but nothing could be done. Gin and Toshiro both knew that since they were living on opposite sides, there was no way they could be together and it was too dangerous for their children to be running back and forth to see their other parent in case anyone realized what was going on. While Riba and TJ wanted to see each other badly but neither could seem to manage it, Riba could not travel anyone willy nilly and TJ could not seem to get to her without being seen first, and then he had to run.

It was sad but none of them could really do anything about it... For now anyway...

**000**

"Riba could you do me a favour?" Toshiro asked as he wrote a small note to Shunsui "And take this to squad eight"

"Okey dokey smokey" Riba sang, her voice was rough and croaked, she was not a very good singer and although she knew it she didn't care and usually sang just to annoy people as a joke though she never went too far.

Toshiro held up the piece of paper and allowed her to take it before slipping it into her long black coat that she wore over he plain normal clothes. It was very warm and she needed it often when it was cold, like it was now. Riba then brushed her long hair from her shoulders, today she had turned the colour into a bright blond and curled every part of it.

Her father often made comments on her hair, either saying if he thought she looked silly and she leave her hair or if he though it was just stupid and she had better stop it or he would have her bald. He never said anything nice about her hair, only because he said hair should stay natural and shouldn't be coloured.

"See ya later" Riba called as she stepped out the room, she was wearing normal sandals only she added her own colouring to it and made it multicoloured.

Ribawalked down the long corridor and hummed to herself happily, allowing her head to roll from sideto side lazily. Soon her walking turned into a light skip and she passed people as normal, when she saw some of the people she knew and liked she waved, like Rangiku, Momo, Izuru and all of the captains. Until finally she found herself in the eighth division.

After she knocked on the door, she stood waiting. For a moment it looked like no one was home, then the door opened and Shunsui smiled down at her in his usual relaxed calm way he always did.

"Hello there Riba, can I help you?" he asked

"My dad asked me to give this to you" Riba said pulling out the note and holding it up to him.

"Why thank you" Shunsui grinned as he took it "Want to come inside?"

Riba thought for a moment and considered it for a moment "Do you have anything to drink?"

"I have some sake and milk" he nodded thoughtfully

"OK then, can I have some milk?" Riba asked brightly

"Sure" Shunsui stepped to the side and let her in.

The room was a lot cleaner than she thought, everything was neatly set and placed into small piles and everything was cleaned brightly without any dust or dirt. Shunsui led her to one of the large chairs and tea table in the middle of the room. Shunsui laid down and reached over to a glass on the coffee table, he poured milk into a small glass before picking it up and holding it out to Riba.

"Thank you" Riba smiled and politely sipped at her drink.

He then poured his own drink of Sake. "Cheers" holding it up he then took a gulp.

Riba sat down and leaned back, getting comfortable. She smiled as she drank her milk in a small silence. Riba was always comfortable with Shunsui.

"So how have you been lately?" Shunsui asked

"I am great thanks" she lied, truth was as she was growing older she began to wonder more about the world of the living, the powers she doesn't posses and the family she doesn't know "What about you?"

"Not bad" he nodded, half his face hidden by his hat.

"Cool" she grinned

Then she leaned back and relaxed, shutting her eyes and allowing her mind to wander. Lately, with puberty and everything, Riba found it hard to think and normally spent her time wondering about the life she could of have or could have is she done something differently. For one... If she ran away to her other father Gin.

**000**

Toshiro sat at the desk, he was doing the normal paper work that he always did, especially when Rangiku ran off and the paper work was due quite soon. He was finding it hard to concentrate while he worked.

_Flashback From Chapter Two  
__"I cant handle this" he said, his head low "I spent nights afterward, dreaming of you and what happened between us, I couldn't stop thinking about you wherever I looked and I loved Riba even more because she was also yours! And... And just as I begin to get over you... I see TJ... I hear your name..."_

_"If this was such a problem, why ask me to come?" Gin said in slight shock to hear that what happened all that time ago had still effected Toshiro so much._

_"Because... I... I was just starting to get over you. When I heard you name... I just couldn't help myself!" he shouted, tears running down his cheeks "I hate how you can reduce me to tears, I hate how you can make me feel this way and I hate how I can never forget you"  
End Flashback_

He was not sure what made this suddenly pop into his head. Toshiro sat back and blinked in shock. One minute he was thinking of work and the next he was thinking of Gin. This was happening a lot lately. He couldn't help himself but to think of Gin, especially that moment, when he admitted how hard it had been for him to get over him, just to have him come back again.

Toshiro wished that would happen now, he wished he would get over him, or at least begin to like he had last time but so far all he had done was think of him.

At night, Toshiro would dream about him. It was either a beautiful dream of Gin holding, kissing and caressing his body gently, making his moan and smile in his sleep until he found himself coming in his sleep from them. Other times it would be a nightmare, of Gin throwing him away, shouting at him, hurting him but he kept going back for more, pleading for him to forgive him... These dreams lasted until he either fell from his bed from thrashing around so much, or when Rangiku or Riba would shake him awake calling his name.

Tears filled his eyes and he sat sitting up, for once he let them slide slowly down his cheeks and onto his hands and the paper work. As the tears fell he took a few deep breaths, but it was useless, normally when he started he could not seem to stop. Leaning back he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep shaking breath.

"Gin" he whispered quietly to himself, "Gin..."

His heart was aching inside of his chest and he began to bite down on his lip in hopes that if he felt pain from his bleeding lip then the pain of his heart would stop hurting.

Toshiro never cried in front of anyone, especially not Riba. He did not want to her realize how much it was hurting him. He didn't cry in front of Rangiku because he didn't want her to realize that he had meet with the father and he loved him so much, he especially did not want anyone to find out who the father was.

"I love you" Toshiro whispered, picturing Gin holding him much like he did before and in his dreams "I hate it so much that I love you"

**000**

"Where do you think you are going?" Gin asked casually as TJ tried to sneak from the room.

"Uh no where" TJ grinned

"If you want to go out then why don't you just ask me, you know I nearly always say yes" Gin rolled his eyes smirking "Where are you going?"

"I wanted to check out the world of the livings theme parks" TJ grinned, he was constantly going into the world of the living every week to check out something new. If it was different shops or parks, or even just visiting homes and schools to see what they were like before coming home and working.

"Why do you want to go there?" Gin sighed dramatically

"I heard it was suppose to be full of cool stuff and be fun and that I guess" he brushed his hair from his face only to have it fall back exactly the same as before.

"Go on then" Gin grinned and went back to his own room

TJ grinned after him and ran from the room. Gin normally let his son do anything he wanted as long as it didn't involve going back to the soul society, that was the only time he punished him. It was pretty cool and he liked his life.

When he got there he discovered that the theme park was nothing like he expected. It was very loud and everything moved quickly to the humans but to TJ it all moved slowly and they were so basic it was boring... The roller coasters just moved along like those cars, the roundabouts just went around, the tea cups spun around in even smaller circles and the water rides just got you soaked, why would anyone want to get wet like that.

After wandering around and trying a few of the rides TJ soon found himself leaving, yawning and rolling his eyes at the people running passed and grinning happily. Humans really were weird, they were easily amused and they would cry over little cuts on their knees when Soul Reapers and Arrancars were losing limbs!

Although he spent most of his time doing whatever he wanted, he did think about Riba and Toshiro a lot of the time. TJ was not going to be sentamental and dream of the day they became a happy family, in truth he did not care all that much, he grew up fine and happy and if Riba and Toshiro were going to ruin it, why would he want them back in his life. It was more of a case of missing family and curious about what they were doing now...

"Excuse me?" came a voice, when he looked around he saw a frowning police officer of the human world "Are your parents nearby?"

"No" TJ shrugged

"Well what are you doing? Are you with anyone?" TJ had been staring at some of the shops frowning with his nose wrinkles and his tongue in between his top teeth and lips, the man thought he was planning on stealing.

"I am just looking around and I don't think I should tell a strange if I am with anyone or not" TJ snapped

"I dont like your attitude young man" The police man scowled "I think you should come with me and we can call your parents" he reached down and grabbed his arm

"Hay! Fuck off! Let go of me!" TJ shouted and brought his foot around and kicked the man hard

"Ow!" the man let go and clutched his leg, TJ had a very hard kick.

TJ spun around and began running, he heard the sound of the car and smirked, maybe his trip to the world of the living wouldn't be so boring after all. TJ pushed through the crowd and ran down the street, if he wanted he could have lost the man seconds after he began running but that would be boring, this was just like a game a tag for TJ.

He ran down the street and dived along the side, he hurried along breathing as evenly as ever. TJ even pretended to stumble and slow down a little, giving the man a chance to get closer. But after a while running got boring, especially with one man. So TJ began to cause a fuss, pushing people over, breaking stands, smashing a few windows with objects he grabbed as he was running.

Suddenly someone grabbed TJ and pulled him into a nearby alley, he felt himself being pulled up and along and in seconds they were already halfway across the town. TJ looked up and blinked. Above him, holding onto his shoulders and pulling him along, was none other than Ulquiorra.

"Did dad tell you to get me again?" TJ snapped struggeling "I am fine! I was just having a bit of fun! I dont need a baby sitter"

"You have to stop drawing attention to yourself in the world of the living, this is the only reason Gin tells me to come and watch you" Ulquiorra said emotionally.

"I have seen scenes of kids running away all the time, I was barely causing a scene" TJ scowled as he wrinked his nose and stuck his tongue between his lips and teeth.

"That does not matter, it does not mean that you can go around doing whatever you want at will" Ulquiorra said calmly

"You are so boring" TJ smirked but pulled away and walked beside him naturally.

Normally, arrancar were sent to get TJ because Gin knew what he was like and knew he just couldn't be trusted very much. He didn't take it personally, in face he found it funny that people had to come and collect him, especially if it was younger arrancar because then he would either scare them or just make it all and all difficult for them.

TJ liked his life, he wasn't a nice boy after growing up like that, but he was still happy.

**000**

Gin lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes shut, but it was hard to tell when his eyes were properly open or closed or what. He was relaxing as he did not have much work to do here with so many other people running around doing the work for him.

His own mind was wandering as he lay there but he was not tired and he was not going to sleep. When he was not doing work or looking after TJ, he did spend his time thinking about Toshiro and Riba. He never tried not to, he loved thinking of the two of them.

No one knew who the other father was, TJ had grown the habit of almost telling everyone constantly. Gin always covered his mouth and told anyone who was listening to mind their own business before he hurt them. Time after time he spoke to TJ about keeping it secret, just talking to him and explaining why it was so important no one knew, and while TJ did not mean to do it, it just seemed to slip out without his control.

Yawning Gin then scratched his head and allowed his mind to drift off to the short captain he had loved so much. He remembered the day he first realized he liked the younger man...

_Flashback  
He had been walking around as normal in the Soul Society when he first saw Toshiro. He had heard of him of course, the latest boy genius but he had never actually seen him until he was going out to be a captain. Then, they passed on the way to the hall._

_"Oh excuse me" Gin smiled as he accidently bumped into him_

_"Um it is OK" Toshiro said stumbling but keeping his balance. He looked up and Gin stared down at his turquoise eyes and silver hair, much like his own. He was quite a cute looking child._

_"You are the child prodigy are you not?" Gin grinned_

_"Um, yeah I guess" Toshiro shrugged_

_"Cool, nice to meet ya" Gin held out his hand_

_Toshiro slowly took his hand, the boy was slightly nervous but Gin was used to, he had that kind of aura on people. The two's hands shook in silence before Toshiro hurried to leave again, no idea how Gin had grown a interest in the younger child._

Gin sighed dramaticly and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed his hands together. He felt sad but he wouldnt cry, he never cried, not in front of people and not on his own. The last time he cried was when he was alive in the world of the living.

He stood and walked over to the cupboard, he opened it up and pulled out a few clothes. Then he opened up the secret compartment in the bottom and pulled out a photo. It was of Toshiro and Riba, the only photo he had of either of them. In the photo Toshiro was giving of a small smile to the camera, a smile that said "What the hell, it's for her not me" as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, already nearly taller than him. Riba stood, grinning at the camera, one hand waving, the other holding onto Toshiro's arms wrapped losely around her shoulders.

Truth was this picture was Riba's when she came to stay with him for a while. She lost it and Gin found it, he couldn't bring himself to give it back and instead pretended he could not find it. It may have been mean but he couldn't help it, he didn't own a picture of them and they looked so cute together.

He smiled down at the photo and slowly ran his finger over Toshiro's face. He looked so beautiful when he was smiling. Mind you he looked just as cute when he was scowling or angry. He sighed again and slipped the photo back into his pocket, placing all his clothes back and then making his way to see if Aizen or anyone needed any help.

**000**

"Riba, would you like to come with me to the world of the living?" Rangiku asked cheerfully while Riba was putting on lip gloss she had borrowed from Momo (who never wore any makeup really so when she received any she gave it to Riba or Rangiku).

"Huh? What?" Riba looked around her lips slightly puckered.

"The world of the living, wanna come?" Rangiku grinned

"Um, sure" Riba grinned and stood up happily "When?"

"Now, let us just check it with your dad, I don't think he would be very happy if I stole you off without even asking" Rangiku laughed

"OK, one second, he is just in the other room" Riba ran in and smiled at Toshiro, who looked up, rather annoyed at her sudden appearance while he was just getting ready to finish off and take a nap.

"What do you want Riba? Rangiku?" Toshiro asked, taking his cup and drinking from it before he continued to write.

"I was just wondering if it would be alright for Riba to come with me to the world of the living while I pick up a few things for the other captains" Rangiku grinned

"No" Toshiro said straight away

"Aww but why not?" Riba pouted while Rangiku's smile dropped

"Because I said so" Toshiro scowled "Look, it is far too dangerous there and I do not know what you are up to, plus we don't want you running into anyone now do we" he rose an eyebrow and Riba blushed

"I will be extra careful! I promise dad! Just please! Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top!" Riba begged

Toshiro glared at the two of them as they both set off in a joined chant of Please's. It was annoying and he wished he could tell the two of them to just go already, but he didn't trust either of the pair to be alone in the world of the living.

"Come one dad, I am old enough, give me one good reason why I am not allowed to go" Rib said putting her hands on her hips

"You may be older, but you are still a very young lady with no mature adult there" Toshiro said

"Hello! I am going too!" Rangiku called

"My point exactly, no mature adult" Toshiro nodded sitting back and crossing his arms.

Rangiku looked rather hurt but she was just pretending. Rangiku pretty much knew that unless it was a very serious situation, Rangiku would often take it as mostly a joke, in fact she planned to have a good laugh with Riba in the world of the living. Riba however had enough, she knew she would probably get in trouble for this but she was sick of being stuck in the Soul Society all day.

"Dad let me go..." Riba said angrily

"No!" he snapped

"Fine!" Riba shouted and spun around facing Rangiku "Hay Rangiku, dad never told you who my other parent is, did he?"

Toshiro almost choked on his own intake of breath. Rangiku however leaned forward excitedly, eager to hear who the other father was. Toshiro stood, knocking his drink onto the floor with a loud smash and knocking quite a few bits of paper onto the ground as well.

"Riba! Be Quiet!" Toshiro shouted

"Well he never wanted to tell anyone because it is a big deal for him, because you all know the person and-" Toshiro leaped over and tackled her to the ground, covering her mouth and glaring down at her.

"Shut! Up!" Toshiro snarled then pulled his hand back quickly "Ow! You bit me!"

"Can I go?" Riba scowled

Toshiro stared down at her hard and his eyes twitched slightly as he glared. Finally he sighed and stood up, nodding at her before walking around to his desk. Riba grinned at him happily and although Rangiku was disapointed that she would never know who the father was, she was glad to be able to take Riba with her to the world of the living.

In truth, TJ and Riba could get away with anything they wanted, since neither cared if anyone found out who their parents were while Toshiro and Gin did. If they wanted they could use that excuse whenever they wanted and get whatever they wanted. Riba had never used this excuse before, this was the first time she had ever really wanted something enough to use it. While TJ often found himself using it all the time, normally Gin spoilt him, but when the odd one or two times he said no, TJ would use the "my other father" excuse to get it.

"We will be back soon!" Rangiku called before pulling Riba from the room

"Those two" Toshiro growled, he then began to sort back through the paper work and pick up the bits that had fallen onto the ground. Then he cleaned up the mess from his cup and sat back down again.

He began to work again but it was no use, his mind was now clogged with thoughts of Riba doing something stupid. Then as he thought of her doing something silly he began to think of TJ also doing something dumb as well, and before he knew it his mind was on Gin, as his thoughts normally drifted too.

**Meanwhile with Riba and Rangiku**

The two began to wander around the town, both were grinning happily and kept stopping to look into the nearest window at clothes or jewelry or make up. Riba was wearing a white blouse with a blue denim smirk and white sandals, she had on a pearl necklaces and a lucky charm bracelet that had been sent to her by Gin a few years ago. Toshiro had then felt bad and sent TJ a new watch that Riba helped him pick out.

Rangiku was wearing a yellow silk shirt that showed off her breasts like normal with very small short yellow shorts showing off her legs and matching boots. She wore a silk scarf with flower patterns all along it wrapped delicately around her thin neck.

"Hay Rangiku" Riba called "Can we go in here?"

She looked over her shoulder, Riba was standing in front of a small store that sold picture framsand photo albums. Some of the were old and boring, while others were quite attractive and bright of colours.

"Sure why not, you want to make a new photo album?" Rangiku asked

"Yeah I would like to" Riba blushed "But I don't actually have a camera"

"We can get you one!" Rangikusmiled and pulled her inside

Inside the two began to look around at the albums and the frames. Rangiku picked out all the cute and pretty ones even if they were too much or had room for one picture only while Riba looked for ones that fit lots of pictures in even if they did not look very pretty.

"How about this one?" Rangiku asked showing a bright blue one with clouds around the edges

"That is way too much" Riba smiled and shook her head

"Who cares, spend some money on yourself for once" Rangiku laughed

"No it is fine" Riba laughed and went over to some of the more cheaper ones.

As she was flicking through a couple of green ones with different patterns along them she saw something through the window. It looked like a boy but his hair was far too long and messy so he looked rather ridiculous. He was staring at Riba (though it was hard to tell through the hair) and suddenly he stuck out his tongue held his fringe from his face before pulling down the skin under his eye at her.

Riba gasped "TJ?"

TJ grinned and winked at her then he turned and began to casually walk off, knowing Riba would come and follow him. As sure enough Riba looked to see Rangiku staring at her own set of books before she quickly slipped from the shop and chased after her brother. TJ didn't get very far before she was grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug.

"TJ! Oh my God! I can't believe it is you!" Riba cried

"Hay!" TJ smirked "What do I look like? Some _girl_?"

"You say it, as if it is a curse" Riba snapped slapping the back of his head "You still really haven't changed"

"Neither have you! You big soft _girl_!" TJ smirked

Riba scowled but was trying her best to suppress a grin. "I can't believe it is you, and I can't believe you are here, why are you here?"

"Well truth is, I was just mucking around, this place is my personal play pen really!" TJ grinned "but dad sent stupid Ulquiorra to come get me, so I pretended to go with him but at the first chance I got I gave him a kick and jab and knocked him cold!" he looked at Riba's face and knew she didn't believe him "...OK I just tripped him and ran" he face didnt change "OK fine! Truth is I waited until his back was turned and legged it! You happy?" Riba smirked and nodded for him to go on "Then I was wandering around when I saw big boobed lady and followed to tease and scare her but then I saw you and... ta da!"

"This is so amazing! I have been waiting for so long!" Riba gasped

TJ smirked and made a pose for her like she was an obsessed fan and he was a brilliant star. Riba jumped forward and clutched onto his arm and began to drag him along, telling him everything that had happened in her life so far. She went into unneeded detail of when she first realized her breasts were growing and the story of how Toshiro had taken her and taught her how to fight without a weapon seemed to be endless but TJ didn't complain, he did miss his sister now he was with her and he let her story go on and on.

"But enough about me!" she finally said "Tell me about you! About dad! About your life!"

"I dunno, we hang around, do stuff, attack people... You know" TJ shrugged not nearly as talk-a-tive as Riba was "Grimmjow is my teacher and he is the one that shows me how to fight and kill and that"

Riba seemed slightly unnerved by how her brother was being taught to murder but said nothing, she didnt want to ruin today by getting in an argument with him.

"What do you do when you come here?" Riba asked

"Destruction mostly" TJ grinned "Sometimes I steal, mostly destruction though"

"...That's..." Riba thought for a moment then changed her mind "So how has dad been?"

TJ rose an eyebrow then smirked "Oh I see, Little Miss Goody Goody has grown up to be Little Miss Perfect Princess"

"I have not!" Riba blushed

"While you have grown up on manners and principles, I have grown up with people like Grimmjow and Yammy" TJ smirked "You care about how you look while I care about how I get the blood from people's bodies... That bug ya? Just a lil?"

"Well yeah of course it does" Riba snapped pulling away "You kill people!" she hissed "For no reasons"

"Nu uh, It is self defence" TJ crossed his arms over his chest

"You mean they attack you first?" Riba asked

"Well no, but they would, if we give them the chance to" TJ explained then suddenly walked over to the meat shop "See life is simple, why do animals attack humans when they get too close?"

"Because they are afraid?" Riba asked

"Correct" TJ nodded pointing to the meat "And why are they afraid"

When Riba paused he once again pointed to the dead meat "Because we kill them"

"Correct again. You see, this world is a kill or be killed. The animals know that, they are not strong enough to win but they know it, which is why they fight us back. Do you understand what I am getting at?" TJ rose an eyebrow

"Oddly enough I kind of do" Riba nodded thoughtfully

"Good girl, knew you were smart" TJ laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling along as the butcher came out to chase them off "Come on"

Riba giggled as she followed TJ down the path and hurried to keep up. The two grinned at each other as they ran and TJ hurried to show Riba his favourite part of the town. A large water fountain in the middle of the town centre. Water sprayed from the ground in a burst and then fell back down into the large square base that was full of crystal water and shinning pennies at the bottom.

"Wow! This is amazing" Riba gasped running to the edge of the water and reaching down to run her hand through it, TJ pulled her up and handed her something.

It was a small round penny. Riba blinked and cocked her head when suddenly TJ laughed "You make a wish and throw the penny into the water" he explained

"Why? Does it come true?" Riba asked

"I have no idea, I have just seen people do it as all" TJ shrugged

"Did you?" Riba asked

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing to wish for" TJ explained

"But there must be something?" Riba pressed

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that" TJ smirked, shoving the penny into her hand "Go on already before the water drys up"

Riba sighed and face the water again, she looked around quickly, though there were not many, she did manage to see one person with their eyes shut, their lips moving in silence as they made their wish before she closed her own eyes and copied him. 'I wish my parents would get together and we could live like a real family' she mouthed before flicking the penny into the water much like the others did.

"If what you said wished comes true, then maybe I will make a wish" TJ winked

Riba smiled and stared down at the water slightly sadly... Maybe this wish could come true? Maybe they could be come a family... In truth she knew that was just a wish and could not come true no matter how many pennies they spent on it.

"Come on" Riba grinned "Let's go back now"

"For someone really bright you can be really stupid" TJ rolled his eyes

"What do you mean?" Riba blinked

"When we go back, is when I have to leave again" TJ explained "Dad would kill me if he heard I was meeting with all you soul reapers"

"I thought you were the bad boy" it was Riba's turn to smirk at him

TJ stuck out his tongue and walked passed her. She then hurried to catch up with him before he got too far ahead. The two then began to talk again, but as they talked, Riba grew more and more silent, her mind back at the fountain.

"What is wrong?" TJ asked

"Wishes don't come true on their own you know, you have to make them happen" Riba commented

"You want to make your wish come true?" TJ guessed

"Yeah I do" she nodded and pulled him along to a private place to tell him her plan.

**000**

Toshiro was getting very pissed off walking around the town now. Rangiku had just turned up and stated that she had lost his daughter while shopping for photo albums! Now he was trying to find her before something happened. Rangiku offered to come and he had no choice but to say yes since he did need help finding her. But Toshiro made it clear that if she found her, she was to find hm straight away and _not _go shopping.

He strode towards the nearest shop and stuck his head inside, looking around. When he saw no sign of her he pulled away and walked towards the next shop. He done this constantly for the next few hours before he began to get very worried and moved quicker, but he was running out of placed to look.

"Riba!" he began to call "Riba where are you? Riba!"

"DAD!" came a shout and the voice made him freeze, turning around he gawped.

"TJ... is that you?" Toshiro whispered as the boy ran over

"Dad I am so glad I found you! We need your help!" he cried "Riba and me meet up and then dad, by dad I mean other dad, came and Riba and dad, and I mean other dad, were kidnapped by a thousand hollows!"

"What?" Toshiro grabbed his shoulders "Do you know where?"

"Yeah, follow me!" TJ then spun around and ran

Toshiro was quick to follow, he knew he should have called Rangiku for help, but he was a captain and what would Rangiku say if she saw him saving Gin's life as well as his own daughters. So instead he hurried along to catch up with TJ as the two set off to save Riba and Gin.

**000**

Riba walked calmly up to the large doors, TJ had dropped her off here and then stayed back, waiting to find Toshiro, if Toshiro had not shown up then he would have gone to the Soul Society and ignored the trouble it would have caused. Now she was making her way to see her father.

Finally she rose her hands and began to beat on to doors as hard as she could, then began to scream for Gin. It didnt take very long for someone to see her on the camera's and for Gin to appear at the doors, eyes open on one of those rare occasions.

"Riba? Is that you?" Gin's eyes widened

"Please! You have to help! It's dad! He is in trouble! You have to help him!" Riba gasped

"Where is he?" Gin asked, his heart stopping as he imaged Toshiro in trouble, being tortured and injured, some monster beating on him!

"I will show you" she gasped, grabbing his hand and pulling him along "We have to get back to the world of the living!"

"Alright lead the way, but when we get there, you go and hide, understand me" Gin warned

"Yes, but lets go already! Come ON!" Riba cried

Gin nodded and followed her along. Soon Gin led them both back to the real world again and they were hurrying as fast as they could down towards the nearest field. Then Riba pulled Gin along and shoved him behind a bush.

"Huh? What? Riba?" Gin asked

The next thing he knew, Toshiro had appeared in front of him.

"TJ what are you..." Toshiro trailed off as he saw Gin.

The two stared at each other in silence. Toshiro's face slowly turned a light pink and he swallowed hard before wetting his lips, he opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again. Gin's eyes opened slightly before they shut and he put on his usual smile and shrugged, waving awkwardly at him.

"Hi, I take it by your face that you are not in any trouble?" Gin grinned

"No... You?" Toshiro asked slowly

Gin looked left and right before shrugging "Doesn't look like it now does it"

"Riba, TJ, come out now!" Toshiro shouted angrily but no one stepped through, the two teens were watching from high up in a tree using a set of binoculars to watch.

"What if they try to leave?" Riba asked

"Don't worry, if I know dad, he will talk to Toshiro" TJ grinned

And he was right. Gin sighed and leaned against a small stump that had been cut down. Toshiro stared at him when suddenly Gin winked and held out his hand.

"Come here" Gin said

Toshiro stared at his hand then shook his head "No! I am not going to keep doing this!"

"Huh?" Gin rose an eyebrow

"I am not going to keep have a stupid sentimental moment every time we meet!" Toshiro snapped "We are suppose to be dropping it and living our lives separate! We cant keep doing that if every time we meet it ends with us kissing or holding or anything like that"

He turned his back to him and clenched his fists, his head dropping. He didn't want to cry in front of Gin, he knew if he cried Gin would comfort him with an embrace and then Toshiro wouldn't be able to leave.

"Goodbye Gin, for the last time, if I ever see you again I will attack and that is a promise" Toshiro whispered just loudly enough for Gin to hear.

Gin was staring at him with shock. He hadn't expected that, and deep down it did hurt him. To hear Toshiro just state that he will kill him like that as if nothing had happened. Gin suddenly stood and walked over snatching his wrist and turning Toshiroaround, next thing the boy knew, the upper half of his body was lying on the stump with his legs hanging there, his hands were pinned to his side and Gin was leaning over him.

"Don't be so stupid!" Gin snapped "We both know that this isnt working! I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at me, you have been thinking of me and I have been thinking of you! No matter how hard we try we cant just forget each other like that! So what on Earth makes you think that you can kill me next time we meet? Huh?"

Toshiroeyes were wide as he stared into Gin's, he didn't try to fight but he allowed his mouth to hang over slightly and chose not to reply, purely because he knew he had no answer. He wouldn't be able to kill Gin, he only said that in hopes Gin would let him leave.

Gin's glare slowly disappeared and his eyes opened, they were soft now but he still didn't let go of Toshiro'swrists. Instead he sat down beside him and just stared at the younger boy.

"We both know that this isn't working and it isn't going to work. What if we meet in battle and everyone expects us to fight? I can't hurt you Toshiro and no offence" he smiled softly "But I cant see you hurting me either, you are just too soft and sweet to hurt your babies daddy"

"Shut up" Toshirowhispered blushing and turning his head to the side

"But it is the truth" Gin shrugged "We cant go along pretending that everything is normal, and I cant go to you without your friends killing me and you cant exactly leave without probably killing yourself in guilt and misery... What are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know!" Toshiro shouted, tears now filling his eyes but once again he forced them back "Why do I always have to answer! You come up with some now!"

"You're the boy genius" he smiled "But you're right, people put too much pressure on my lil Snowy already"

"I am not your lil snowy" Toshiro scowled

"Sure you are" Gin whispered, leaning down to kiss him but Toshiro quickly turned his head

"Don't!" he shouted

"How come?" Gin pouted

"You know why!" Toshiro snapped "Pinning me down and trying to sweet talk me or kiss me isnt going to change what I said before! I am sick of us constantly getting close every time and then leaving in tears!"

"You cry over me?" Gin grinned

"Shut up!" Toshiro screamed and began to struggle "Shut up you bastard!"

"Hay calm down" Gin said leaning back and staring in confusion "I didn't mean it"

"You think I enjoy getting teary every time I see you?" Toshrio screamed "I spent years trying to make myself cold to everyone! I spent years getting the title of captain and making sure people realized that I was strong and people couldn't get to me! Yet every time I see you! You get to me! It isn't fair you bastard!"

Gin continued to stare down as Toshiro thrashed, desperate to get Gin off of him but the older man may look thin and weak, he was actually a lot stronger and didnt even have to try as he held Toshiro down. Then he began use stroke Toshiro's arms with his thumbs gently, watching him softly.

"Sorry... It is not like I mean to" Gin grinned "Honestly I don't think much of how hard this might be for you"

OK, Toshiro did not expect Gin to just apologise like that...

"You said it yourself, this isn't working... So what are we suppose to do?" Toshiromumbled, rolling his head to the side and staring at the bush.

"You have as much of an idea as I do" Gin sighed, finally letting Toshiro go, but then reaching up and playing with the hair that fell over Toshiro's face, but he didn't stop him, it did feel nice as this was the most effection he would let Gin give him.

For a while the two sat there, Gin just playing with his hair with Toshiro stared off at the bush in silence. Then Gin quickly leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek. Toshiro blushed and shut his eyes tightly as if, if he pretended then it would be like that one kiss never happened.

"You're cute" whispered Gin

"You're a pedophile" Toshiro mumbled

"You both are stupid" came a voice and the two froze

Tousen stepped out from the bush, his hand already holding up his zanpakuto in silence with a hard face, he was followed by a smirking Aizen. Gin leaped to his feet, stunned while Toshiro jumped up and pulled out Hyourinmaru, holding it up as in a defensive position as he stood a little behind Gin. Toshiro's heart hammered against his chest and his breath was coming quickly. This could not be a set up, Gin wouldn't do that and his face was just as shocked, plus Aizen had called them _both _stupid.

"Captain Aizen? What are you doing here?" Gin tried to ask casually but his smile was very shaky.

"I came to see who the dad was. You seem when Riba just showed up crying that "daddy" was in danger, I found myself curious as to who would get Gin to rush to their aid so quickly" Aizen smirked

Meanwhile Riba had stood up and gasped, staring at them while TJ leaned back and was chewing on his nails. He wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue between his teeth and lips as he stared at Riba.

"We have trouble!" Riba said, handing him the binoculars.

As TJ looked through, Riba was already jumping down and hurrying along. Seconds later TJ was just behind her, both their faces had dropped as neither planned for anyone else to show up as well. They were a bit of a way away but both were running as fast as they ever had in their lives, although since neither were as powerful as their parents there wasn't much they could do, they had to try.

Soon the two burst through behind Gin and Toshiro. By the time they had gotten there, Aizen had already remarked how when Toshiro was dead, Riba would have to live with them and how she would make an excellent little slave to clean up after everyone, also hinting how she may be sexually harassed by everyone including himself. Disgusted Toshiro leaped forward and went to attack Aizen only to have his whole body knocked down by a sudden blast of spiritual pressure.

"Daddy!" Riba screamed

"Let go of him you dick head cock face!" TJ shouted and the two dived forward, luckily Gin managed to snatch onto the back of their collars and throw them back, the faced Aizen.

"Stay back you two!" Gin snapped, he was glaring at Aizen now, who had began to drag Toshiro to his feet and hold him in the air.

"I am surprised in you Gin" Aizen chuckled

"How so?" Gin rose an eyebrow

Riba and TJ looked at each other, both desperate to run forward and help but the command and anger in Gin's voice (although it was pointed to Aizen) scared them into staying still. TJ though had reached and pulled out his zanpakuto just in case while Riba's eyes now were stuck on her shaking father.

"I am just surprised that you have allowed yourself to get so close to this boy" Aizen said staring at Toshiro who glared back "In fact the only person I ever remember you getting close to was that friend of yours... Rangiku wasn't it?"

"I can get close to whoever I want" Gin growled

"No you cannot, not while you are under my services, you will do what I say and get close to who I say" Aizen smirked

"I am not your servant Aizen" whispered Gin

"You will be... Otherwise I may just have to dispose of your precious lover here" Aizen nodded at Tousen who reached up and pressed his zanpakuto against Toshiro's neck lightly.

"No! Don't" Gin shouted

"Smart choice Gin" Aizen nodded and turned around, throwing Toshiro to the ground at Gin's feet.

Ribadived forward and fell to her knees beside him "Daddy? Daddy as you OK? Daddy talk to me!" she cried

"Riba, take you father and step back" Gin whispered "TJ, help her"

"Oh no Gin, TJ is a good boy I do want to stay as much as you" Aizen chuckled "Both of you are to come with me now, or your daughter and lover will be murdered on the spot"

TJ stepped in front of a shaking Riba and coughing Toshiro. He held his arms out to either side and glared at Aizen, in his left hand he held his zanpakuto, ready to fight them off even if he stood no chance. His nose was wrinkled as normally and he had stuck his tongue between his teeth and lips as he glared.

"TJ, don't" Gin whispered putting a hand on his shoulder "Let's just go, trust me"

"No" came a cough, he looked down and saw Toshiro getting to his knees, glaring "You two don't have to go ANYWHERE!"

"You are beginning to be a nuisance" Aizen scowled

"Shut it! They don't have to go anywhere with you, and you cannot force them" Toshiro reached up and used Gin's arm to help pull himself to his feet "And that's the end of it"

"Fine then, that will also be the end of you" Aizen nodded at Tousen who stepped forward.

"You're brain dead!" TJ snapped "It's four against two!"

"Please, I have already nearly killed one of you before" Aizen looked at Toshiro "I know the other doesn't even own a zanpakuto" he said looking at Riba "You are just a child" he looked at TJ "And I know all of Gin's moves"

"Still more of us!" TJ growled

"Tousen, keep Gin alive, I do not accept people who disobey me, so he needs to be properly punished" Aizen commanded, turning his back on them.

"Hold on a minute" a voice came, the four looked around and blinked as Rangiku jumped into the scene.

"Ran... Rangiku?" Toshiro blinked

"I kind of over heard you and well..." she shrugged "I couldn't just stand around" her face grew hard "I have also already contacted the others of your whereabouts, so unless you leave Aizen you will have half of the seriete on you"

Aizenstared at her, cooly as ever for a moment. Then he smiled icily and shrugged "Tousen, let us leave... But remember this Ichimaru, I do not take kindly to treachery, you and your son will never be safe, so long as I and anyone near me lives"

Gin automatically reached out and grabbed a hold of TJ shoulder, but the younger boy wasn't intimidated at all and just stuck out his tongue "Come and get us at any time freak!"

Then they were both gone... Just like that...

"When will the others be getting here, Rangiku?" Toshiro whispered

"Oh... well see... truth is..." Rangiku grinned "I left my communicater at home and so I didn't actually contact anyone, it was just a bluff to get rid of Aizen"

For a moment the whole of the family stared at the grinning lady in shock, then suddenly TJ stepped forward and lightly elbowed her arm "Nice job big boob lady"

Her face dropped "I have a name you know"

"Yeah but I can't be bothered to remember names so whatever" TJ smirked

"Right, ya lil snot!" Rangiku reached down but he dived away.

Gin watched them in silent misery. This was all well and good at the moment, but he knew that it wouldn't stay this way for too long. Aizen had made it very clear that TJ and he would never be able to rest without fearing the man leaning over him with a his bloody zanpakuto.

"So..." Rangiku said finally "Gin was the father all along... I have to say I suspected Ichigo"

"WHAT?" Toshiro shouted and pulled a face "For one! Ichigo is not gay! And two! I do not like him in that way at all! I don't even think I like him as a friend!"

"But... Didn't you not like Gin before?" Rangiku blinked

"Shut up!" Toshiro snapped

"Come on TJ" Gin whispered but the others heard him and looked around

"Where are you going?" Rangiku asked

"You heard Aizen, we have to find a place to hide" Gin said, reaching down and taking TJ's hand.

"There is no place safer than The Soul Society" Rangiku grinned grabbing holding of Gin's shoulder and looking at him "You could be a real family"

"Yeah after I am killed by just about everyone else" Gin smirked

"But the captain and I will speak up for you" Rangiku insisted

"Rangiku, the others will not listen to just the two of us, especially if they find out he is the parent of Ribabecause then they will decide we are only saying this because we want him around, not actually because we trust him" Toshiro sighed

"But... that isnt fair!" Riba shouted, her first words in a while "He is our dad too! And he needs help!" tears filled her eyes and she tried to desperately tried to wipe them away.

"Riba..." Toshiro whispered "Come on... Don't cry... Please... It's OK"

"I want my other daddy to be with us too! I want to be able to live with you both! And now if they don't come back with us then I am going to be terrified that they are going to die each day!" Riba sobbed "How will we know if Gin and TJ live? How will we know Aizen hasnt gotten to them!"

"That is enough Riba," Gin smiled down at her "I am a pretty strong guy, and TJ is a tough kid, we may not be able to kill him but we can defiantly avoid him and stay safe"

Riba stared up at him with tears falling down her cheeks. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug. Gin held her close and smiled sadly while Rangiku scowled at this. TJ had his back to them, trying to act like he didn't care while Toshiro was staring at them all.

"You know" Rangiku mumbled "We could just stretch the truth a little"

"What are you talking about Rangiku?" Toshiro scowled

"Well it is clear that Gin cares a lot about you... So I doubt he would hesitate to save your life, so we wouldn't be lying really" Rangiku shrugged "We could just stretch the truth by saying he kept you from being killed and went against Aizen. Then rest of the story could be the truth, that way they would be able to just lock him up and call him a traitor anymore, though as for the rest of them he may need to build his own reputation on his own"

Everyone was staring at her, then Toshiro scowled "You expect me to lie to the rest of the captains, and every other soul reaper, just to get Gin to be able to come back?"

"Not lie... Stretching" Rangiku seemed to like saying the word as she then used her hands to motion pulling something apart "Streeeeeeetchiiiiiiiiing"

"I would" Riba said quickly, latching her arms around Gin's waist "If that means they can come home then I'll lie- I mean stretch"

"See, what about you captain?" Rangiku beamed

"Why do you want him back so badly?" Toshiro scowled at her, as stupid as it sounded, he felt a slight burst of jealously. After all Gin was grinning at Rangiku and she was smiling back, the two had know each other since they were kids and lets face it, any man would want to be with her "I mean didnt he hurt you when he left?"

"Well yeah, but" Rangiku smiled happily "He makes you happy captain..."

"And you hope if he is around, dad will be to busy with him so you can skip working more often?" TJ whispered to her, and although she didn't answer, her grin spread slightly more.

"I dunno" Toshiro whispered

"Your choice Snowy" Gin shrugged, patting Riba's head as she stared up at him

Toshiro sighed "What did I tell you about calling me that?" then he slowly smiled "But I guess it is worth a shot and if I don't, I don't think Riba or Rangiku will ever forgive me"

Riba screamed with joy and jumped on Toshiro, knocking him down onto his back as she wrapped her arms around him grinning. Rangiku burst into laughter and clutched her stomach while TJ rolled his eyes and commented on what a _girl _Riba was. Finally Gin grinned back down at the pair and walked over to TJ, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and whispering into his ear asking if after a while with living with them, would TJ jump up and hug him like that? To which the boy replied with several bad words he learned from Stark.

**000**

"Boy!" TJ shouted right in Riba's. He had changed little apart from the fact that Rangiku had tied him to a chair and cut of most of his hair, saying women didnt like men that looked like rats. He told her, he was a babe magnet with or without the hair so what did he care (this sentence then cause Riba to burst into sarcastically laughter).

"Girl!" Riba snapped back, she had finally stopped dying her hair after TJ had mixed the die together, creating the most disgusting colours he could image and Toshiro refused to buy him anymore and she had cut it into a small cute bob. She had grown even larger and smarter and people were commenting on how brilliant she was, of which she constantly reminded TJ who replied that she was smart... for a _girl _anyway.

"Boy!" TJ shoved her and ran over to the sofa, jumping over.

"Girl!" Riba snapped as she chased him

"Boy!" TJ hissed into her face before spitting onto her cheek

"UH!" Riba shouted wiping it away before screaming "Girl!"

"Boy!" TJ called as he picked up her favourite stuffed bear and threw it at her.

Quickly Riba caught the bear and placed it gently in the corner, away from harms way before leaping onto him and knocking him onto the ground "Girl!"

"Is it too late to ask the captains to test for abortions?" Toshiro asked as he lay on top of Gin reading a book over his bulging stomach. The two had settled down on the second sofa out of the way from the arguing twins. Gin had his arms wrapped around Toshiro was was watching the younger boy read when the twins had run in screaming at each other.

"What?" Gin grinned "Are you telling me you are not entertained by all of this?"

"I am telling you! It is going to be a boy!" TJ snapped, sitting at Toshiro's feet. "Boys are betters, girls are bed wetters"

"One, boys are betters doesn't make sense, and two, it is going to be a girl! I want a sister since the family is full of boys already anyway" Riba said, sitting down on the arm beside him.

"What if it was twins again?" Gin grinned earning him a sharp jab by Toshiro's elbow in his stomach.

"I don't think that is possible but if it is, I will blame you for jinxing it if it happens" Toshiro growled.

Gin smirked and leaned down, kissing the top of his head before leaning back and watching the boy again as he returned to his book. It was only a second before TJ and Riba had started the argument once again. Then Momo came into the room, smiling. At first she had absolutely hated Gin, she had desperately fought to get him out again, but then a while back, she had seen how happy he made Toshiroand put her selfish feelings aside though sometimes Gin did look to find her glaring at him.

"Poor Rangiku, with you being told to rest she has to do so much work" Momo giggled walking over "Mind you I do think I saw her flirting with a few men and getting them to do some of it for her"

Toshiro sighed and shook his head "I was hoping that she might grow up when she got responsibility"

"You hopes were in vein" Gin grinned tickeling him slightly

"Hay! Auntie!" TJ called, he never did get out of the habit of calling Momo that "What do you think the new baby will be? A super cool brilliant and perfect boy! Or a dull boring old snappy girl?"

"It may surprise you TJ" Riba smirked "But our "Auntie" Momo, _is _a girl"

TJ blinked and looked at her as though the though had only just occurred to him. Momo however just smiled "I don't know, I think Toshiro and Gin should be happy with whatever they get."

"Unless its twins" Toshiro mumbled

"Or worse" Gin grinned "Triplets"

Suddenly a blast of hot pain shocked Toshiro, these were happening constantly as once again his organs shifted and changed so that the baby would be able to be born normal and healthy like his twins. It hurt and he hated it but it had to be done. So angrily Toshiro forced himself to put up with it. This was how he first realized he was pregnant, he had a stomach pain during a meeting and found himself bent onto the floor screaming in pain. After Unohona checked him over she happily stated he was pregnant... _again._

A few people teased him and Gin but the rest seemed generally happy for them, at least now the baby would be able to grow up happily with a family. The twins were both excited but only because they wanted to prove the other wrong on the gender of the baby.

None of the family really lived in much peace though. Riba found it hard to adjust to having her annoying brother now living with her for twenty four seven and having to share a lot of what she normally had to herself. Toshiro spent his days worrying about his family, he worried that Riba would be OK with the drastic change, he worried TJ would get himself in a lot of trouble considering where he grew up and he worried Gin would suddenly leave him again. Mean while TJ and Gin both had the same fear of Aizen returning one day, neither wanted to drag the others into the mess if it ever came but would they be strong enough to leave the new family the had grown to use to?

"Ahh!" Toshiro gasped, clutching his stomach Gin held him close.

"Are you OK?" he asked worried, Momo had fallen beside the sofa as well and the two twins quickly faced him in silence and fear.

"...Gin..." he whispered softly and Gin brought the boy around the face him "...Next time... We do anything... You... wear a bloody human condom"

Gin laughed as the pain eased and Toshiro relaxed "Yes sir" then he placed his hand on Toshiro's cheek and kissed him sweetly on the lips passionately.

* * *

**THE END**

**I am roughly happy with the ending and I wanted it to be happy so I came up with this, Thanks for review, please review a final time (especially about the end part) and thank you all! **

**GinXToshiro forever!**

**Power to the people!**


	4. SEQUEL INFO

**OK in one day i got some reveiws, so the new baby is gonna be a girl! (and i really wanna start it so...) I am gonna start the fanfic now.**

**The sequel will be called "Our Lil Family"**

**Summer: Everything was suppose to be better now, but their adorable new baby girl is sick and Aizen still hasnt given up on that revenge.**

**Rated the same I think for possible sex scenes and flash backs of birth and more**

**It will be up as soon as I can get it up, and I am thinking of having the chapters around 5000 instead fo 10,000 so there will be more of them.**

**I have a name and everything now, so look out it should be up soon!**


End file.
